Fruto da paixão
by Liligi
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome brigaram e agora estão separados, mas, uma descoberta pode mudar tudo.
1. Separação

Capitulo 1. Separação…

Estava deitada na cama; O rosto estava úmido, com certeza chorara exageradamente na noite anterior. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil com ele? Até mesmo quando as coisas estavam bem… Tudo sempre ia por água abaixo.

Flashback

- Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou ao vê-lo comer um pacote de batatas fritas. – Essas são as ultimas, sabia? – ela pegou o pacote das mãos dele.

- Ah! Kagome! Me dá! Por favor! – rebateu manhoso com a boca ainda cheia do salgado.

- Não! Essa é minha! Você comeu três só ontem! – ela replicou irredutível, não abriria mão das batatas.

- Por favor! – ele pediu olhando esperançoso para Kagome, a jovem suspirou resignada, com aquele olhar de cãozinho abandonado não dava, ela não resistia.

- Ahh... Okay! – ela estendeu o pacote para ele que o pegou rapidamente.

- Eba! –ele comemorou antes de começar a comê-los avidamente, enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado e apenas observava com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

A noite caiu de repente para os jovens. Estavam descansando na aldeia, logo voltariam a prosseguir com sua jornada, mas naquele momento tudo o que desejavam era um ao outro.

Sentaram-se sob a árvore sagrada. Juntinhos.

- Estou com frio! – Kagome murmurou esfregando as mãos na tentativa de se aquecer

- Aqui. – ele colocou em seus ombros seu kimono vermelho e sorriu.

- Obrigado Inuyasha.

- Vem cá. – ele a puxou para perto e a abraçou, Kagome sorriu com o gesto.

"Meu namorado… Finalmente." – pensou, estava feliz por estar com ele, mas tudo aquilo duraria por muito pouco tempo…

Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao redor, o lugar estava vazio. Lá apenas se encontravam ela e Inuyasha. Este a mantinha entre seus braços, ela com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, ele se mexia um pouco, talvez estivesse sonhando, mas acabou arranhando as costas dela com suas unhas longas.

- Kikyou… - Inuyasha murmurou em seu sono, Kagome sentiu como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria nela. Sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo o rosto e sem se importar se ele acordaria ou não, levantou-se bruscamente.

Foi até a sua mochila e jogou dentro desta qualquer pertence seu.

- O que está fazendo, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou sonolento vendo a moça jogar tudo com violência dentro da mochila.

- Eu vou embora.- ela disse passando por ele com a cabeça baixa.

- O quê? – ele se levantou de supetão – Mas por quê?

- Por quê? – ela o fitou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. – Porque eu não quero mais ver a sua cara, Inuyasha! – ela gritou descontrolada.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou confuso, não entendia aquela reação repentina, segurando o braço dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Você me magoou! Como sempre… E como sempre a culpada é a Kikyou.

- O que a Kikyou tem a ver com isso?

- Você estava falando o nome dela enquanto dormia!

Inuyasha lentamente a soltou, e então, Kagome se foi. Seguiu caminho até o poço come ossos. Intimamente queria que ele fosse até ela e pedisse desculpas, dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não foi. E Kagome partiu.

E novamente estava sozinha. Mas não se sentia assim… Ainda sentia o gosto dele, seu corpo… Mas agora só restava um grande vazio.

- Idiota. – murmurou enquanto uma lagrima teimosa caía.

"Por que pediu que fosse sua namorada se era a Kikyou que realmente queria? Antes não o tivesse feito… Pelo menos assim o estrago não seria tão grande! Eu não estaria sofrendo tanto".

Sofreria se ele realmente estivesse com a Kikyou? Claro que sim. Mas com certeza seria melhor vê-lo com ela, do que estando com ela e pensando na outra...

- Kagome! Seu amigo Houjo está aqui. – Ouviu sua mãe dizer. Não tinha vontade de receber ninguém. Tinha vontade de morrer!

-Kagome-chan? – o rapaz murmurou pondo a cabeça para dentro. – Está se sentindo mal, Kagome-chan?

- Um pouco. – ela disse depois de um tempo, forçando um sorriso para o amigo que sempre a vinha visitar.

- Eu vim lhe fazer companhia. Espero que não se importe.

E como se importava! Queria ficar sozinha, era afinal, assim que se sentia! Mas talvez Houjo pudesse ajudar para esquecer Inuyasha.

- Não. Pode ficar. Não tem problema.

- O que você tem, Kagome-chan? – ele perguntou preocupado. Raios! Por que Inuyasha não podia ser assim? E afinal, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

- Só uma indisposição...Logo passa.

- Bem… Que tal a gente ir passear para ver se você melhora?

- É uma boa idéia. – disse depois de pensar bem.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

E lá estavam. Ganhando as ruas de Tóquio. Houjo conversava abertamente, tão diferente de Inuyasha! Céus! Será que nunca conseguiria esquecê-lo? Talvez não… Mas faria o possível!

Mas de repente sentiu uma tontura. Não comia nada fazia dois dias! Será que o Inuyasha realmente valia tudo aquilo? Realmente merecia todas suas lágrimas?

- Estou com fome. – ela murmurou sem jeito. Houjo parou e fitou a moça por um tempo, Kagome ficou vermelha por ele a estar encarando.

- Vem. – ele tomou a mão dela e a puxou.

- Aonde vamos? – ela indagou enquanto era arrastada pelo o rapaz.

- Comer. – ele sorriu o que deixou Kagome desconcertada.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- Inuyasha! Onde está a Kagome-chan? – Shippou perguntou vendo o meio youkai mirando o nada. – Vai chamá-la! Diz que eu estou com saudades!

- Cala a boca! – Inuyasha gritou e deixou o lugar. Provavelmente foi para outro onde ninguém o encontraria.

- Ele está realmente mal. – Miroke disse pra Sango

- É… O que será que aconteceu entre ele e a Kagome?

- Não sei… Mas deve ter sido algo muito grave pra deixá-lo assim.

E foi para a floresta. O único lugar onde poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Tentar pensar em um jeito que traria sua amada de volta. Pensar um jeito de se desculpar, pois sabia que o 'assunto Kikyou' fazia Kagome sofrer e muito.

"Mas não quero magoá-la novamente. Talvez as coisas fiquem melhores do jeito que estão".

Ele pensou enquanto encarava o céu azul acima dos galhos daquela floresta fechada, sentindo uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto.

Fim do 1° capítulo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olá!

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha, então eu espero que todos gostem 

Por favor, se tiver algum erro, eu peço desculpas! Eu revisei, mas sou mto desatenta e posso ter deixado alguma coisa passar...

E também peço desculpas por estar curtinha, mas as minhas fics têm geralmente três paginas de Word no mínimo e seis no máximo. E esse capítulo ficou curtinho desse jeito pq eu realmente não sabia como descrever o pq da briga do dois de um jeito resumido, então saiu assim. u.ú

E desde já eu peço que deixem um review, afinal, como é que eu ou saber se a fic tá ruim! xD

Liligi.


	2. Um reencontro doloroso

Capitulo 2 – Um reencontro doloroso

Capitulo 2 – Um reencontro doloroso.

- Você quer as minhas anotações emprestadas, Higurashi? – Houjo perguntava enquanto tomava um gole do refrigerante.

- Ah, claro. Obrigado Houjo. – ela sorriu e também bebeu um pouco de seu refrigerante e depois deu uma bela mordida em seu hamburger.

- Então amanhã eu levo para sua casa.

- Tá.

- O que foi Higurashi, algo errado? – Houjo perguntou ao ver que a moça esfregava os olhos com força.

- Ah nada! É só uma leve tontura.

- Quer que eu te leve ao hospital?

- Não é nada, é que não comia nada fazia dois dias. Deixe só eu terminar isso aqui para voltar ao normal! – ela falou energicamente.

- Então coma bastante senão você ficará doente. – ele disse em tom de sermão.

- Tá bem... – ela disse encabulada

- O que pensa em fazer com relação à Kagome? – Miroke perguntou sério para Inuyasha.

- Eu não sei...Talvez ela esteja melhor sem mim. – ele falou baixo, seus olhos deixavam transparecer dor.

- Ah, Inuyasha! A Kagome te ama! Ela provavelmente está esperando você aparecer e pedir desculpas.

- É, talvez...Mas...A verdade é que eu não tenho coragem de encará-la.

- Se você a ama, você conseguirá. – Miroke disse em tom de apoio enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o ombro de Inuyasha.

- Obrigado Miroke.

Kagome e Houjo voltavam para a casa da moça, como sempre Houjo falava e Kagome escutava atenciosamente e às vezes ria o que deixava o rapaz um pouco encabulado, mas estava com sono, sentia as pálpebras pesadas, tinha comido bastante e estava pouco disposta para caminhar.

- Você tá bem, Higurashi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Hum? Ah! Tô sim... É sono...

- Ah, ufa... Pensei que pudesse estar passando mal...

- Obrigado por tudo, Houjo. Foi um dia maravilhoso.

- Esquenta não. Foi ótimo passear com você, parece que melhorou seu ânimo.

- Pois é, melhorou bastante. Muito obrigado.

- Até amanhã, então.

-Amanhã? – ela perguntou confusa com a afirmação do garoto.

- É, eu venho trazer as anotações, lembra?

- Ah, é! Verdade! Tinha esquecido.

- Não tem problema. A gente se vê.

- Tchau. – ela acenou e entrou para a casa, apoiando-se na porta.

"Que sono... Também, chorei a noite toda!... Ai, Inuyasha..."

A noite caiu sem avisos, Inuyasha estava na floresta enquanto os outros estavam na cabana de Kaede.

- Cara, nunca vi o Inuyasha assim... – Miroke comentou.

- É verdade...Ele realmente está sofrendo. – Sango disse demonstrando um pouco de pena do youkai cachorro.

- Se ele tá assim, imagina como a Kagome-chan está? – Shippou falou enquanto brincava com Kirara.

- A pobrezinha deve estar arrasada... – Sango disse com pesar na voz.

- O Inuyasha é um insensível...O que será que ele fez dessa vez?

- Vai se saber! 

- Querem apostar que tem alguma coisa a ver com a Kikyou?

- Hum-hum... Daria para vocês não falarem de mim pelas costas? ¬¬ – Inuyasha chegara com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, boa noite Inuyasha. – Miroke disse disfarçando

- Só se for pra você. – ele estreitou os olhos.

Estava mergulhada na banheira, pelo menos tinha um momento para relaxar, tentar esquecer de tudo e de todos.

Afundou um pouquinho, deixando apenas do nariz para cima descoberto, e fechou os olhos, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem novamente, precisava dormir um pouco e recuperar a energia, logo estaria de volta à escola.

"Eu vou rever as minhas amigas e vou estudar muito, portanto não terei tempo para pensar nele..."

O céu tornou-se azul claro quando o sol finalmente iluminou Tóquio, e junto com toda a cidade, Kagome acordou. Naquela manhã parecia mais disposta, mais feliz. Tomou um banho e vestiu algo diferente, uma saia jeans, e uma camisetinha rosa claro de alças.

Juntou-se a sua família para tomar café, algo que não fazia há tempos, e que com certeza sentia muita falta. Era bom sentir-se uma garota normal, com uma vida normal pelo menos uma vez.

- Bom dia. – ela saudou.

- Está melhor, filha? – A mãe de Kagome disse enquanto depositava um beijo estalado em sua testa.

- Estou sim, mamãe. Sinto-me melhor agora. – ela sorriu.

- Que bom. – ela sorriu dando a Kagome mais uma dose de alegria.

- Hei, mana vamos fazer compras hoje? Eu preciso comprar uma caixa de lápis de cores, e algumas roupas.

- Tá bem. – ela sorriu e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo do irmão.

- Oba!

- Você parece bem melhor hoje, Kagome. – O avô entrou na cozinha

- Ah, bom dia, vovô.

- Bom dia. Aquele seu namorado youkai não veio te pegar ainda?

O semblante de Kagome mudou quando o avô falou aquilo, de uma cara alegre para uma triste.

- Nós brigamos. 

- Oh, bem... Eu...Hum... Eu não quis...

- Tá tudo bem, vovô. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Ele não é importante.

- Bem... Se você diz... Ô.Ó

- Bom dia, Sra. Higurashi. A Kagome está aí?

- Oh, bom dia, Houjo. Ela esta sim. Entre, por favor.

- Com licença.

- Pode entrar, rapaz. – ela passou por ele e perto da escada chamou pela a filha – Kagome, o Houjo está aqui.

- Já vou. – Dez segundos depois, Kagome desceu as escadas. – Bom dia, Houjo.

- Bom dia. Eu trouxe as anotações.

- Obrigado. -

- De nada. – ele disse completamente ruborizado. – Então... Que tal darmos uma volta pela a cidade?

- Ah, não dá. – ela disse meio sem jeito. – Eu prometi ao irmão que iria com ele fazer compras.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Hum... Quer vir junto?

- É... É serio?

- Aham. Assim a gente pode conversar, porque o Souta convidou a namoradinha para ir junto;

- Ah, ótimo. Mas enquanto não vamos. Podemos dar uma volta no templo?

- Hã... Claro.

"Me espere Kagome. Eu não vou te perder. Eu vou dizer o quanto eu a amo, e que a Kikyou não significa nada pra mim."

Inuyasha Pensava, e pulou dentro do poço come ossos.

- Esse lugar é muito legal. É realmente impressionante.

- É meio assustador, isso sim. – Kagome disse sorrindo.

- Sabia... Que o seu sorriso é lindo? – Kagome corou com o comentário

- O-Obrigado.

Houjo chegou mais perto, e a puxou pela a cintura, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais.

- Ho-Houjo!

- Eu... Gosto muito de você, Higurashi.

Os lábios do rapaz se roçaram levemente nos dela, a principio Kagome ficou surpresa, mas logo percebeu que aquela seria a solução para esquecer Inuyasha e, então, ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escapou.

- KAGOME!!

O beijo foi interrompido. Kagome afastou-se de Houjo e olhou para o ponto de onde ouvira a voz e viu Inuyasha, ele estava muito irritado.

- I-Inuyasha! O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim aqui me desculpar, mas parece que você já não se importa. – ele disse triste, olhando para o chão. – Então eu vou embora;

- Inuyasha! Espera!

Kagome ainda tentou alcançá-lo, mas foi inútil, seu corpo ficou inerte ao vê-lo partir entristecido. Ela caiu no chão deixou as lágrimas caírem, nada mais importava, tudo estava perdido.

Yo, pexual! Td bem?

Arigatou Gozaimazu pelos coments, me deixaram feliz -

Bem, leiam o capítulo e digam o que acharam, mas por favor não me matem xD

Ainda tem mta água pra correr nesse rio, a fic tá soh no inicio.

Bjos e até a próxima!


	3. O laço que os une

Capitulo 3 – O laço que os une

Capitulo 3 – O laço que os une.

- Desculpe Higurashi, Eu não devia... – Houjo tentou se desculpar ao ver o que tinha causado.

- Não tem problema. – Kagome disse enxugando as lágrimas e tentou sorrir, mas era inútil, não conseguiria. – Não é sua culpa.

- Mas Higurashi...

- Deixa que depois eu me entendo com ele. – ela tentou novamente, mas só o que conseguiu foi um sorriso amarelo nada convincente.

- Então tá... – ele disse sem mais saber o que fazer.

- Mana, o que foi? – Souta perguntou preocupado.

- Hã? Nada...

- Ah, vamos ali, Kagome! – Souta pegou na mão da namorada e correu para uma loja.

- Higurashi... Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Tá sim. Vamos antes que o Souta compre a loja inteira.

- Certo.

- Oi. Inuyasha! Cadê a Kagome? – Shippou indagou olhando para os lados.

- Esqueça dela! – ele gritou – Ela já conseguiu outro namorado...

- Como assim? – Sango perguntou surpresa

- Eu a vi beijando outro cara!

- Mas... Talvez não estivessem se beijando Inuyasha

- Estavam sim.

- Mas...

- Vamos.

- Pra onde?

- Atrás do Narake, oras!

- Mas e a Kagome?

- Já disse para esquecê-la.

- Como pensa em encontrar o Narake sem a Kagome? – Sango indagou

- Vamos dar um jeito.

- Eu posso levar esse aqui, mana? – Souta perguntou mostrando a Kagome uma caixa e lápis de cores.

- Pode.

- E esse?

- Esse aí não.

- Por que?

- Porque é caro! Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar isso.

- Ahh! – ele exclamou revoltado.

- Se quiser eu posso pagar. – Houjo se ofereceu.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu te convidei pra vir para passear e não para você ficar pagando as coisas do meu irmão.

- Mas não tem problema.

- É claro que tem!

- Ah, deixa ele pagar, mana! – Souta suplicou

- Não! Eu não vou deixar ele pagar!Pode colocar no mesmo lugar que achou.

- Ninguém merece.

- Quem tem que dizer isso sou eu! Eu...

Kagome nem terminou de dizer a frase, pois se sentiu muito tonta e acabou desmaiando. A última coisa que lembrava era de souta e Houjo chamando-a e erguendo-a.

- Inuyasha, cuidado! – Miroke gritou. Inuyasha se virou e cortou o Youkai que vinha em sua direção em dois.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sango falou irritada – Você está irritado pela a Kagome, mas sair por aí matando youkais atrás de pistas do Narake não vai adiantar nada!

- Temos que encontrá-lo e pegar a jóia de quatro almas!

- Não! Nós precisamos da Kagome. – Miroke disse

- Ela não vai voltar! Entendam!

- Entenda você! Ela te ama! Nunca te trocaria por outro qualquer! Você está zangado por ser idiota e não confiar nela!

- Seu...

Inuyasha deu um soco em Miroke que caiu para trás, Sango correu para o lado do monge que limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

- Se não querem ir procurar o Narake, ótimo! Eu vou sozinho.

- Kirara! – Sango gritou e kirara bloqueou o caminho de Inuyasha.

- Sai da frente Kirara!

- Se acalme, Inuyasha.

- Maldição! Deixem-me em paz!

- Você tem que ficar calmo antes!

- Hunf!

Kagome abriu os olhos, as imagens estavam fora de foco, mas percebia que tudo era de uma branquidão assustadora.

"O que aconteceu? Eu morri?"

- Ela está acordando. – ouviu uma voz ao seu lado e virou e viu uma mulher e um homem vestidos de branco.

"São anjos?"

- Hum... – o homem se aproximou e tomou seu pulso – Pulsação está normal. Você está melhor?

"Eles não parecem anjos..."

- Mocinha, você está bem? – O homem tornou a perguntar.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca

- No hospital.

- No... Hospital? – ela repetiu confusa

- Sim. Seu namorado a trouxe aqui.

"Inuyasha... Ele está aqui?"

- Ele está muito preocupado com você. Ele chegou aqui te carregando nos braços com duas crianças.

"Que engano... Deve ser o Houjo"

- Ele não é meu namorado. É o meu amigo. – ela disse.

- Oh, bem... De qualquer maneira, ele teve um chilique quando eu dei a noticia a ele. – o homem sorriu para ela.

- Notícia? – ela ficava cada vez mais confusa

- Sim. Você está grávida.

- Como é?? O.O

- Sim. Está com apenas duas semanas. Fizemos alguns exames e acabou que deu positivo.

- Grávida... – ela pôs sua mão em seu ventre

"Eu vou ter um filho... Meu e do Inuyasha!"

Ela sorriu e sentiu algumas lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto, lágrimas não de mais de dor, e sim, de felicidade de saber que havia uma vida dentro de si, que crescia a cada momento. O fruto do amor.

Oie!!

Novo cap! O que acharam?

Arigato gozaimasu pelos reviews! Me deixam mto animada mesmo! Eu fico realmente feliz por estarem gostando da história, já tenho alguns capítulos prontos há um tempo, mas não tinha certeza se estava boa. Eu realmente agradeço o apoio e podem apostar que vou continuar postando a fic sempre o mais rápido que puder!

Ah, deixem explicar uma coisa... A cena que eu descrevi quando o medico disse a Kagome que o Houjo quase teve um chilique quando ele deu a noticia, copiei do que uma amiga minha me disse que tinha acontecido com uma amiga dela... Pobrezinho do garoto que tava com a amiga dela, tava só como acompanhante... XD (Imaginem a cena, você tá no hospital preocupado com a saúde da sua amiga qndo chega um médico e diz "Parabéns, você vai ser pai..." XD)

Agradecimentos a acdy-chan, Taisho girl s2, Ashley 123, Nanda Meireles e mila Himura!

Taisho girl s2: Poiseh, vc acertou, a Kagome ta grávida...Mas era meio obvio por causa do titulo, né? XD Sou péssima pra fazer titulo, summarys etc... E obg pelas criticas construtivas fico feliz q vc dê dicas e critique, participa muito! Arigato gozaimasu! E bjimm


	4. Reconciliação

Capitulo 4 – Reconciliação

Capitulo 4 – Reconciliação

O médico dizia a Kagome todos os cuidados que deveria ter de agora em diante, ela ouvia atentamente tentando decorar tudo, mas hora ou outra se perdia em seus pensamentos.

"Será que ele ficará feliz... Em saber que nós teremos um bebê? Acho que não... Ele ainda ama a Kikyou... Será que eu devo contar? Eu não quero que ele rejeite essa criança, é a última pessoa que deve sofrer..."

- Muito bem, a senhorita deve evitar ter emoções fortes, também deve evitar esforço excessivo, entendido, srta. Higurashi?

- Certo.

- Muito bem. Cuide-se senhorita Higurashi.

- Obrigado, doutor.

Ela apertou a mão do médico e logo deixou a sala, viu Houjo sentado no sofá da sala de espera, ele estava muito suado e com uma expressão desacreditada e com um copo de água na mão, mas depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido Kagome não podia culpá-lo.

- Mana! – Souta exclamou e correu para abraçar a irmã – Você está bem, mana? Está doente?

- Estou bem, Souta. – ela sorriu e o tranqüilizou um pouco, Kagome se aproximou de Houjo e sentou ao lado dele no sofá – Souta, será que vocês podem ir pegar um pouco de água pra mim? Eu preciso conversar com o Houjo, okay?

- Tá, mana. – o menino foi com a namorada para onde eles tinham visto um menino brincando sozinho.

- Houjo – Kagome começou, o rapaz a olhou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma – Você está bem?

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu dela, então apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, Houjo. Eu estou bem.

- Então, você realmente está... Está...

- É. – ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até que Houjo falou.

- Aquele garoto de hoje mais cedo... É o pai não é?

- Ele é sim.

- Por minha culpa ele deve estar com muita raiva de você... O que você vai fazer? – ele falou preocupado

- Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei que nós vamos acabar nos entendendo.

- Mas, Kagome... E se... Ele não quiser esse... Neném?

-..., Eu não sei... Eu já até cogitei isso, mas realmente não sei qual será a reação dele...

- Escuta – Houjo tomou as mãos dela – Você Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa... Se ele não quiser ter esse filho pode contar que eu te ajudarei! – ele falou decidido.

- Muito obrigado, Houjo. – ela disse e o abraçou, Houjo ficou surpreso com o gesto e demorou a retribuir.

- Hei, mana, aqui está a sua água. – Souta voltou correndo, e Kagome soltou Houjo para se voltar ao irmão.

- Obrigado.

- Quando nós vamos sair daqui? Odeio hospitais!

- Tá, tá, já vamos. – ela sorriu.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Estava sentado no galho de uma árvore, observava algumas crianças que brincavam logo adiante, podia ver a alegria estampada em seus rosto, o que o fez ficar ainda pior.

Tudo naquele lugar lembrava Kagome. Ele lembrava de como ela gostava de brincar com as crianças, ajudando-as a fazer enfeites de flores, como ela gostava de ajudar Kaede a preparar alguns chás medicinais para os feridos, e a árvore sagrada... Onde tudo começou...

Flashback

Haviam chegado de outra viagem longa e todos estavam cansados. Inuyasha deixara a cabana por algum tempo e fora até a árvore sagrada. Aquele lugar lhe traziam tantas lembranças! Lembranças de sessenta anos atrás e também de apenas alguns meses que haviam passado.

Tudo havia mudado desde que Kagome tirara a flecha que o lacrava aquele lugar. E na imponente árvore ainda restava um orifício de onde a flecha estivera. Ele passou os dedos lentamente pelo orifício, recordando aquele momento...

- Inuyasha? – mas uma voz delicada o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios.

- Não devia estar dormindo? Você está muito cansada, é humana. – ele falou.

- Você também é meio humano, Inuyasha. – ela estreitou os olhos. – Também deve estar cansado mesmo também sendo meio youkai.

- Heh! Eu estou bem. Não estou com sono agora.

- Nem eu. – ela se aproximou do meio youkai e dedicou-lhe um sorriso doce.

Alguns minutos depois estavam sentado no galho da árvore, Kagome observava a lua calmamente, parecia estar pensando.

E Inuyasha não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, estava tão absorto, observando-a, que não percebeu quando ela virou a face e sorriu para ele.

- Hei, Inuyasha...

- Hum? – ele falou ainda perdido naqueles olhos dela.

- O que você acha que teria acontecido... Se eu não tivesse vindo parar aqui? – ela perguntou e só então Inuyasha 'acordou'.

- Bem... – ele nunca tinha parado pensar nisso, e a pergunta o pegara desprevenido. – Eu não sei. Talvez eu ainda estivesse adormecido.

- É... E não teríamos que andar por aí atrás dos fragmentos da jóia.

- Verdade...

- Mas... Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu nunca teria te conhecido, Inuyasha. Eu nunca mudaria isso.

Ficaram se encarando longamente, o silêncio da floresta tomando conta do lugar, apenas ouviam as respirações uns do outro.

- Eu também não mudaria isso. – Inuyasha quebrou o silencio, mas suas palavras saíram quase inaudíveis. – Porque, por sua causa... Eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor.

- Você sempre foi uma boa pessoa Inuyasha. Só precisava que lhe mostrassem esse seu lado ao invés de tratá-lo como um criminoso.

- Ninguém nunca havia visto esse lado antes de você, Kagome.

Inuyasha sentiu a face arder quando Kagome tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer.

Aos poucos aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela, viu que Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa, mas a medida que ele se aproximava ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios... Para finalmente tê-los encobertos num beijo tímido.

Inuyasha afastou o rosto e olhou fundo nos olhos da garota, antes de puxá-la para um beijo mais intenso, mais apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou ofegante no ouvido dela, logo, sentiu os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha...

#

Balançou a cabeça fortemente, não queria tais lembranças, queria apenas esquecê-la. Mas parecia impossível. Quanto mais ele tentava tirá-la da cabeça, mais e mais ela parecia atormentá-lo com lembranças...

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome passou a noite pensando no que deveria fazer. Não sabia se teria coragem de voltar e encarar Inuyasha de frente. Muito menos se teria coragem de dizer a ele que estava esperando um filho dele.

Quando a manhã chegou, Kagome levantou-se decidida a ir. Mesmo que ele a odiasse naquele momento ele tinha o direito de saber. Tomou o desjejum, se despediu da família e atravessou o poço.

Chegou a aldeia e seguiu direto para a cabana de Kaede, mas lá só havia Miroke, Sango, Shippou e Kirara.

- Kagome! – todos exclamaram ao vê-la, Shippou correu para abraçá-la.

- Oi, pessoal. – ela sorriu, estava realmente feliz por ver todos.

- Como você está, Kagome? – Miroke perguntou

- Estou bem, obrigado.

- Sentimos sua falta! – Shippou afirmou – Mas o Inuyasha disse que você não ia voltar! – ele falou um pouco revoltado.

- Ele disse?

- Disse. – Sango falou – Ele disse que viu você beijando outro cara.

- Bem... – Kagome falou baixo – Não foi bem assim...

- Você beijou outro cara? – Miroke indagou espantado.

- Não. Ele me beijou. E o Inuyasha viu... Aliá, onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ele saiu. Ele anda deprimido nos últimos dias. – Miroke falou.

- Vou procurá-lo. – ela fez menção que sairia da cabana.

- Espere, Kagome. – Sango chamou. –Tem certeza que vai procurá-lo? Não sei não, ele tá muito irritado, você devia esperar.

- Não, Sango. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele. – ela falou antes de sair da cabana.

Kagome andou um pouco pela a aldeia procurando por Inuyasha, hora ou outra falava com alguém que ia cumprimentá-la. Depois de algum tempo o encontrou numa árvore próximo ao rio.

- Inuyasha. – ela chamou, o youkai que mantinha os olhos fechados assustou ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida.

- Kagome... – ele murmurou sem acreditar que ela estava ali, então, lembrou-se do que vira quando foi a casa dela na outra era e sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. – O que quer aqui? – falou com arrogância.

- Preciso falar com você. – ela falou séria.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você. Volte para a sua era.

- Já disse que tenho que falar com você, Inuyasha! – ela falou num tom alto o que surpreendeu Inuyasha, já que Kagome era sempre gentil.

- E eu já disse que não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Desce aqui. – ela insistiu.

- Não. – Mas ele não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer.

- Ótimo... SENTA! – Ela disse e Inuyasha caiu da árvore.

- AI KAGOME!!

- Estou falando sério Inuyasha. Tenho que te falar algo importante.

- Tudo bem... – ele se deu por vencido.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- Não tem ninguém aqui. Pode falar. –ele disse se recostando em uma árvore.

- Eu sei que está bravo comigo, Inuyasha. Mas eu não beijei o Houjo. – ela falou calmamente.

- Claro que não. O que eu vi foi só ele te dando uma ajudinha, não é? – ele falou secamente.

- Não! Ele me beijou! E eu não pude fazer nada. – ela disse nervosa

- Podia tê-lo afastado! – ele rebateu no mesmo tom. – Achei que você me amava.

- Eu te digo a mesma coisa! – as lagrimas começavam a descer pela a face de Kagome – Se você me amasse não falaria o nome da Kikyou enquanto dorme!

-... Eu não amo a Kikyou.

- Eu também não amo o Houjo. – falou um pouco mais calma se aproximando dele. – Eu te amo, Inuyasha. Mesmo. E tem uma coisa muito importante que eu vim te falar. Se não quiser mais falar comigo quando eu disser, tudo bem. Mas você tem o direito de saber.

- Do que está falando? – ele perguntou confuso, Kagome pegou uma mão dele e pôs sobre seu ventre.

- Eu estou grávida, Inuyasha.

"Grávida?" – ele pensou atordoado.

Inuyasha não sabia o que pensar, mas por um impulso puxou Kagome e beijou-a intensamente.

- Isso é serio?

- É sim.

- Eu vou ter um filho! – ele exclamou com um sorriso abobalhado.

- Sim... – Kagome sentia-se aliviada.

Inuyasha a abraçou fortemente, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Estava realmente feliz, teria um filho de sua amada. E os protegeria com a vida.

Oie!!

Capítulo 4 on! Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Obrigado mesmo pelos reviews, estão me animando cada vez mais!

Gomen pela a demora, eu ando enrolada com a escola (isso o que dá faltar um mês e meio...) E as provas começam agora dia 7 e eu tô perdidinha TT.TT

Então se atrasar, não me matem, ok?


	5. Sequestro

Capítulo 5 – Seqüestro

Capítulo 5 – Seqüestro.

Inuyasha ainda sentia-se extasiado com a noticia de que seria pai, não conseguia soltar Kagome, e também não conseguia parar de sorrir. Tudo estava perfeito.

Depois de algum tempo, Inuyasha se afastou lentamente de Kagome, ele segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente. Kagome sorriu e acariciou seu rosto lentamente, deixando o meio youkai completamente inebriado.

- Eu senti falta disso. – ele murmurou.

- De quê? – ela perguntou ainda acariciando o rosto de seu amado.

- De você. Do seu toque. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Kagome, estava sério – Kagome, você... Você pode me perdoar por causa daquilo... Com a Kikyou?

- Shh... – ela pôs os dedos sobres os lábios dele – Vamos esquecer isso, certo? Não importa mais. – ela o abraçou, recostando o rosto no peito dele – Agora tudo o que importa é o nosso filho.

- Em falar nisso... Você já falou com o Miroke, a Sango e a velha Kaede?

- Ainda não. Achei que você devia saber primeiro.

- Então, o que estamos esperando para ir contar pra eles? – ele falou radiante a puxando pela a mão.

- Vai com calma, Inuyasha! – ela disse sorrindo.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- Você soube? – Um senhor perguntava a uma senhora.

- Do que?

- Muitas jovens têm desaparecido. Estão dizendo que é um youkai que as atrai e as mata.

- Mata elas? Como?

- Não se sabe, nenhum corpo foi encontrado até agora.

- Céus. Alguém de nossa aldeia já sumiu?

- Sim. Duas moças estão desaparecidas desde ontem. As duas foram colher frutas nas proximidades e simplesmente desapareceram.

- Pobrezinhas.

- É realmente uma pena. Eram moças muito bonitas.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Inuyasha e Kagome entraram na cabana de Kaede, percebia-se a alegria estampada em seus rostos e todos já tinham em mente o que havia acontecido, e estavam satisfeito que os dois haviam se acertado. Porém, não esperavam a noticia que Kagome tinha para lhes dar.

- Oi, pessoal. – ela disse depois de entrar na cabana.

- Oi, Kagome. – responderam todos em uníssono.

- Você está bem? – Sango perguntou

- Estou sim. -

- Que bom.

- Pelo visto vocês resolveram os problemas. – Kaede comentou.

- Pois é, velhota. – Inuyasha falou. – E tem mais uma coisa...

- Mais uma coisa? – Miroke perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – O que seria?

- Não me digam que vão se casar! – Shippou falou debochado.

- Não, não é isso. – Inuyasha disse sorridente, algo que os amigos estranharam, Inuyasha nunca fora de sorrir, portanto devia ser algo no mínimo interessante – Adivinhem só?! A Kagome e eu vamos ter um filho!

Inuyasha disse alegremente, mas as expressões dos presentes foram de espanto, ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio sem saber o que dizer nem ao menos o que pensar.

- Verdade? A senhorita Kagome está... – Miroke balbuciou sem saber o que dizer

- É... – Kagome disse meio sem graça.

- Você vai mesmo ter um bebê, Kagome? – Shippou perguntou ainda incrédulo

- Vou sim.

- Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer... – Sango disse

- Huh, mas isso era de se esperar. – Kaede disse. – Não me surpreende.

- O que quer dizer com isso, velha? ¬¬ - Inuyasha perguntou

- Que você é muito apressadinho.

- Como é? – veia em Inuyasha, gota em todos.

- Ah, parem vocês dois. – Kagome disse puxando Inuyasha para longe de Kaede.

- Desculpe, Kagome. Eu não queria te deixar irritada. – Inuyasha disse fazendo cara de culpa, gota em Kagome.

- Eu não estou irritada, Inuyasha.

- Que bom porque você não pode. – ele falou preocupado, todos os observavam pasmados com a cena.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Inuyasha. Eu estou bem.

- Quer saber? Está tarde. É melhor você ir dormir.

- Ainda é cedo, Inuyasha. ¬¬

- Mas...

- Já disse que tô bem.

Kagome sentou-se perto dos amigos e logo começaram a falar do bebê que viria, Inuyasha sentou-se e participou da conversa, mesmo sentindo-se contrariado.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

A lua reinava no céu, não havia barulho algum na aldeia, apenas o barulho de alguns grilos e de sapos. Kagome estava sentada perto do rio, com sua mão ela mexia na água ondulando-a levemente, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, ao olha viu Inuyasha a fuzilando com o olhar.

- Você devia estar dormindo, mocinha. – ele falou em tom de sermão.

- Eu tinha que voltar para a minha Era, não trouxe nada para vestir. – ela colocou-se de pé.

- Fica aqui mesmo. – ele disse abraçando-a.

- Numa hora dessas a minha família já deve estar dormindo mesmo... – ela riu

- Vem. – ele a levou para a cabana. Entraram silenciosamente para não acordar aos outros que estavam ali. Depois Inuyasha deitou-se e fez Kagome deitar-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Boa noite. – Kagome disse baixinho.

- Boa noite. – ele beijou os lábios de Kagome, depois levantou a blusa dela e beijou o ventre dela. – Pra vocês dois.

- É... – ela dizia enquanto afagava os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Nas sombras da floresta um vulto espreitava a procura de uma vitima, apoiava-se em arvores, mal podia se manter em pé precisava urgentemente se alimentar. Logo o ventou trouxe um cheiro familiar que reconheceu como sendo de humanos.

- Devo estar perto de uma aldeia. – murmurou com a voz rouca – Perfeito. Agora posso encontrar comida.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome acordou no meio da noite, sentiu o estomago dar uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus, mas de acordo com que o médico dissera, os enjôos eram comuns na gravidez.

Olhou para Inuyasha que dormia com os braços ao redor dela, ela sorriu. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo quando dormia, e isso lhe trazia lembranças...

Flashback

- Vamos logo, Inuyasha! – Kagome ralhou enquanto se apoiava na beirada do poço come ossos.

- Me espera! Não é você que está carregando essa carroça de aço! – ele disse enquanto erguia a bicicleta de Kagome e tentava colocar a mochila dela, que ficava caindo, em seu ombro.

- Anda logo! Eu quero chegar em casa e tomar um banho! – ela disse irritada sentando-se.

- Tá, tá. – ele disse enquanto a alcançava – pronto.

- Ótimo! – ela disse antes de pular no poço

- Aff... – ele suspirou profundamente, e, com bastante dificuldade, também entrou no poço.

Aos chegarem no templo, Kagome correu direto para casa enquanto Inuyasha tentava sair do poço, tarefa que estava difícil já que ele carregava as coisas de Kagome, mas logo conseguiu sair e foi atrás da moça.

Ao chegar na casa, a mãe dela informou que ela estava tomando um banho, portanto, ele teria que esperar na sala. Resolveu 'brincar' com o gato para se distrair. (N/A: Sabem o que quero dizer com brincar, né? Cachorros e gatos no mesmo recinto... xD)

- Inuyasha! – Kagome brigou ao ver Inuyasha segurando o pobre Buyo (É esse o nome msm? XX) pelas patas traseiras, suspendendo o pobre animal no ar.

- Oh, olá, Kagome. Já terminou o banho?

- Solta ele! – ela brigou, Inuyasha atendeu prontamente e soltou o gato.

- O jantar está servido, Kagome. – a mãe de Kagome avisou.

- O que tem pra jantar? – Inuyasha perguntou

- Hoje temos peru assado. - a mãe de Kagome respondeu alegremente. (N/A: perceberam que essa fala parece com anuncio de restaurante? XD)

- Peru? ¬ Obaa!!

A noite caíra, todos dormiam na casa, Kagome acordou sentindo sede e resolveu descer para pegar um pouco de água. Ao passar pela a sala, viu que Inuyasha dormia tranqüilamente no sofá, ela sorriu ao ver a expressão tranqüila que ele tinha.

Ela se aproximou dele e depositou um leve beijo na sua bochecha.

- Boa noite. – ela sussurrou antes de ir para a cozinha.

#

Com muito cuidado para não acordar Inuyasha, Kagome levantou. Estava se sentindo enjoada, mas não queria preocupá-lo, sabia que ele iria fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água.

Calçou os sapatos e foi para fora. Sabia que um pouco de ar fresco iria fazer se sentir melhor. Ela respirou profundamente, e aos poucos o enjôo passava, por um momento Kagome pensou ter um ouvido um musica tocando ao longe. Então Kagome percebeu um vulto indo em direção a floresta, olhou direito e percebeu que era uma moça.

- Hei, aonde você vai? – ela perguntou seguindo a moça, mas não obteve resposta e a moça continuou a andar. – Hei!

Ela correu até a moça e parou em frente a ela, então percebeu que esta tinha um olhar vazio, mas mantinha seu olhar na floresta. Kagome chacoalhou a mão em frente ao rosto dela, mas nada mudou.

- Hei, acorda! – ela disse balançando a moça – Acorda! – ela dizia quando ouviu uma risada vindo detrás de si.

- O que uma jovem como você faz acordada a essa hora? – o dono da voz perguntou enquanto a luz da lua tornava seu rosto visível.

- Quem é você? – Kagome perguntou sentindo-se ameaçada

- Só um viajante. – ele riu novamente, o que fez sensação de Kagome aumentar.

Kagome soltou a moça que caminhou diretamente ao recém-chegado, ele tocou o rosto.

- Jovem bonita, não? – uma nuvem que cobria a lua moveu iluminando bem o homem, e então Kagome percebeu que ele emanava uma energia sinistra.

- Você... Você é um youkai! – ela falou dando um passo para trás.

- Ora, ora. Pensei que esse disfarce de viajante funcionaria, mas vejo que não. Você é uma sacerdotisa, não é? – ele falou se aproximando de Kagome

- Não se aproxime! – ela eu outro passo para trás

- Não se preocupe, senhorita. Não precisa ter medo. – ele olhava de um modo muito estranho para Kagome.

"Droga... Eu não trouxe meu arco! Não tenho defesa alguma." – ela pensou

- Fique longe de mim!

- Se eu me alimentar da alma de uma sacerdotisa meu poder vai aumentar muito e não precisarei mais comer essas camponesas tão cedo! – ele deu uma risada maléfica.

Kagome começou a correr para chamar Inuyasha, mas o youkai pegou uma flauta e tocou uma melodia suave, o corpo de Kagome paralisou por um momento, mas logo ela começou a andar em direção ao youkai que ia floresta adentro tocando a flauta, seguido da outra jovem.

"O que está acontecendo? Eu não consigo controlar meu corpo!... Inuyasha! Inuyasha, socorro!" – ela pensou desesperada.

N/A: Oie!! Gente nova lendo a fic, hein? Obrigado galera! Ah, e não tentem me matar ou não tem continuação da fic, okay? Como já havia dito antes, eu estou meio atolada na escola e posso demorar a atualizar (Até pq eu tenho que atualizar quatro fics aqui no , quatro no As, e duas no FFsol. pois é, sou uma pessoa atarefada XD) Mas tô fazendo o possível para postar o mais rápido possível. Nesse meio tempo tentem deixar reviews, okay? Assim eu arranjo motivo para ficar tagarelando aki xD

Bjus

Liligi.


	6. O devorador de almas

Capítulo 6 – O devorador de almasCapítulo 6 – O devorador de almas

Inuyasha acordou e percebeu que Kagome não estava dormindo, olhou ao redor e também não a viu, se preocupou. Saiu da cabana e procurou por algum sinal de Kagome, mas não a viu. Voltou à cabana desesperado.

- Miroke, Sango! – ele chamou – Acordem!

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – Miroke perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos

- É? Por que acordou a gente? Ainda é noite... – Sango murmurou

- A Kagome sumiu!

- O quê? – Miroke e Sango exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim 'ela sumiu'? – Miroke perguntou

- Eu não a encontro em lugar algum! – ele falou alarmado.

- Calma Inuyasha. Ela pode ter ido ao banheiro.

- Eu não acho que seja isso! Eu senti cheiro de youkai do lado de fora!

- Um youkai? Mas Inuyasha o que um youkai faria aqui?

- Eu não sei! Pode ser um subordinado do Narake! Ele mandou seqüestrar a Kagome!!

- O que está acontecendo? – Shippou acordou

- Fique aqui, Shippou. – Inuyasha disse antes de sair da cabana seguido por Miroke e Sango.

Eles saíram, Inuyasha seguiu o cheiro de Kagome até o local onde ela estivera antes, viu que haviam três tipos diferentes de pegadas.

- Três pegadas diferentes... – Sango diz notando as pegadas

- Uma é da Kagome, mas e as outras duas? – Miroke pergunta

- Havia uma humana aqui, Além da Kagome, claro. E o youkai. – Inuyasha diz farejando o local.

- As pegadas levam até a floresta. – Sango diz

- Vamos lá!

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome sentia as pernas doerem, já estavam andando há algum tempo, e ela percebeu que a floresta se tornava cada vez mais densa.

Tentava incansavelmente se libertar do encanto do youkai, mas seu corpo não obedecia, logo o youkai parou numa clareira, de repente Kagome se sentiu muito fraca, sentiu o corpo bater contra o chão, o youkai se aproximou dela.

- Inuyasha... – ela murmurou antes de perder a consciência.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- KAGOME!! KAGOME!! – Inuyasha chamava enquanto corria pela a floresta.

- Hei, Inuyasha, quer esperar? – Miroke chamou e Inuyasha parou.

- Não há tempo, a Kagome deve estar em perigo!

- Escuta, não percebeu algo estranho naquelas pegadas?

- Não há tempo pra isso, Miroke, vamos logo!!

- Não, Inuyasha. HAVIA algo estranho. Todas as pegadas seguiam para a floresta, as da Kagome, as do Youkai e da outra moça. Mas não acha estranho que as duas tenham seguido o youkai?

- É verdade. Por que a Kagome seguiria um youkai? – Sango fala.

- A única explicação pra isso seria... – Inuyasha começa, mas é Miroke que finaliza a frase.

- Ela está sendo controlada!

- Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Um cheiro forte que pareceu surgir do nada, entrou pelas as narinas de Kagome fazendo a moça acordar. Sentia-se um tanto atordoada tanto por causa daquele cheiro fétido quanto pelo o feitiço que a havia enfraquecido.

Piscou seguidamente tentando fazer as coisas entrarem em foco, e a primeira coisa que identificou foi o youkai parado diante de pilha de ossos de animais, escolhendo alguns e colocando ao redor da outra moça que fora vitima dele.

Tentou se mexer, mas parecia que cordas invisíveis a prendiam, mas todo o movimento que ela fazia chamou a atenção do seqüestrador, que logo se virou para a sua segunda vítima. O olhar que ele usou para encará-la fez com que um frio percorresse a sua espinha, não podia significar coisa boa.

- Ora, a minha sacerdotisa acordou! – ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais de Kagome. – Junte-se a nós nessa cerimônia!

- Do que está falando? – ela falou aterrorizada enquanto via aquele monstro ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e erguê-la. – Solte-me!!

- É hora do jantar! – ele disse e sorriu malignamente – Sabe, moça, você é bem poderosa. Ninguém conseguiu ficar consciente após ouvir o encanto da minha flauta. Será um prato cheio. Talvez eu deixe essa aí para amanhã.- ele falou apontando para a outra moça.

Kagome notou que os ossos que ele havia colocado ao redor da outra garota formavam uma espécie de circulo mágico, e se perguntou se ele faria a mesma coisa com ela.

- Vamos colocá-la ali e fazer um círculo mágico e começar o ritual. – Kagome tinha razão quanto ao circulo, mas sentiu o medo tomar conta de si quando ouviu a palavra 'ritual'.

- Que tipo de ritual? – ela indagou enquanto ele a sentava e começava a pegar alguns ossos.

- Bem, sacerdotisa, eu sou um youkai que se alimenta de alma de jovens moças, assim eu me fortaleço, mas para retirar a alma delas é preciso um ritual de magia negra, sabe? E é por isso que eu preciso desses ossinhos de animais.

"Droga... Se eu não pensar em nada a minha alma e daquela moça serão devoradas... Ah, Inuyasha, cadê você?"

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- Inuyasha, já está conseguindo sentir o cheiro da senhorita Kagome? – Miroke perguntou

- Sim. Mas está fraco! Alguma coisa está atrapalhando o meu faro.

- E o que poderia fazer isso? Você é um youkai, raios! – Miroke falou.

- É... Na verdade têm algumas coisas que podem interferir no faro de youkais...

- Tipo o quê, Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

- Maldições...

- Não acho que tenham jogado uma maldição em mim... – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos

- Ué, e por que não? A gente já ferrou muitos youkais... – Miroke comentou – E teve aquela sacerdotisa que odiava a Kikyou e...

- Hei! Não vamos listar as pessoas que me odeiam agora, okay? – Inuyasha falou irritado.

- Desculpa! '

- Bem, também tem uma espécie de pó feito com uma mistura de ossos de humanos, pólen de certas flores, e raízes de plantas originárias de pântanos. Eu não lembro o nome no momento, mas é eficaz... Não tanto quanto uma maldição, mas é o que se encaixa.

- Huh... Seja quem tiver pegado a Kagome cuidou para que ela não fosse localizada.

- Tem mais uma coisa Inuyasha. – Sango começou chamando a atenção de Inuyasha.

- Mais uma coisa?

- Esse pó não só interfere no olfato de um youkai como também disfarça a maioria dos cheiros existentes... Isso inclui cheiro de humanos.

- Ele não quer ser localizado. – Miroke concluiu.

- Exato.

- Quem quer que seja esse desgraçado que seqüestrou a minha namorada e o meu filho, vai pagar e caro! – Inuyasha disse enfurecido.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

- Está na hora, minha sacerdotisa. Está na hora do jantar. – o asqueroso youkai disse se aproximando de Kagome.

Ele trazia em suas mãos uma espécie de tigela, e quanto mais ele se aproximava mais Kagome podia sentir aquele cheiro fétido de antes também ficando mais forte.

- Eca... O que é isso? – ela perguntou prendendo a respiração.

- É com isso que nosso ritual começa. Sangue de youkais de pântanos e outras coisinhas...

- Que nojo...

- Que pena que acha isso, pois você ficará coberta disso!

- Sai fora. – Com muito esforço Kagome conseguiu mexer a perna e deu uma rasteira no youkai que foi de encontro ao chão.

- Maldita... – ele levantou-se irado. – Agora você vai ver. – ele levantou kagome pelas roupas. – É o seu fim.

- AFASTE-SE DELA!! – um grito veio por detrás.

- Inuyasha! - Kagome exclamou aliviada em vê-lo ali.

- Ora, parece que temos intrusos. – o youkai disse.

- Solte a Kagome! – Inuyasha disse autoritário

- Kagome? Hahahaha... Está protegendo essa humana insignificante?

- Ora seu... – Inuyasha desembainhou a tessaiga.

- Que espada grande. É com ela que pretende me matar?

- Com certeza.

- Pode vir então, mas eu aviso uma coisa. – ele colocou Kagome a sua frente como um escudo humano – Se você me matar, ela morrerá também.

- Kagome!

- Então, meio youkai? Você não ia me matar?

- Deixe-a fora disso!

- Não, não... Se me lembro bem ela é a causa dessa batalha que está preste a ser travada. Então ela me servirá bem.

- Osso voador!! – Do nada o osso voador apareceu e atingiu o youkai em cheio, e ele largou Kagome.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha correu para ajudá-la, mas de repente, uma moça (aquela que também tinha sido seqüestrada) apareceu com uma faca e partiu para cima de Inuyasha. – Hei!

- Ela sendo controlada também! – Miroke apareceu e neutralizou a moça.

- Hahahaha... Essa batalha só está no começo. – o youkai tocou a flauta. Novamente Kagome sentiu seu corpo se mover contra sua vontade e o pior: ela havia pegado outra faca (incrível como essas coisas aparecem ¬¬) e apontou para seu próprio pescoço. – Aproxime-se mais e sua humana morrerá.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha, sango e Miroke exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Soltem as armas. – O youkai disse, tocando outra vez na flauta e Kagome aproximou mais de seu pescoço a lâmina da faca.

Sem terem muita escolha, os três soltaram suas armas no chão enquanto o youkai se aproximava.

- É incrível o poder da música, não é? – ele riu diabolicamente.

- Seu... – Inuyasha deu um soco no youkai que surpreendido soltou a flauta e foi ao chão.

O youkai tentou se levantar para pegar a flauta, mas Inuyasha se jogou em cima dela e começou a socá-lo.

- Liberte a Kagome!

- Nunca. – ele novamente tentava alcançar a flauta e Inuyasha tentava impedir – Agora será o fim dela!

- BURACO DO VENTO!! – Miroke abriu o buraco do vento e sugou a flauta. – Huh... Agora o feitiço vai se quebrar.

E realmente se quebrou. Logo no segundo seguinte Kagome largou a faca, mas se enfraqueceu e estava indo de encontro ao chão, mas Sango a segurou. E Inuyasha pegou novamente a tessaiga.

- Heh... Eu disse que te mataria com a tessaiga, não disse? – Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso – FERIDA DO VENTO!!

O youkai recebeu o golpe e virou poeira, logo depois de guardar a tessaiga Inuyasha correu para sua amada.

- Kagome? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Inu... Yasha... – ela murmurou com a voz fraca – Obrigado...

- Shh... Não fale... – ele a tomou em seus braços. – Vamos voltar para a aldeia.

- Inuyasha...

- O quê?

- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou antes de desmaiar ele sorriu e beijou os lábios dela suavemente

- Eu também... Eu tive tanto medo de te perder, Kagome...

**N/A: Yo, pexual!!**

**Demorou, mas eu atualizei! Esse capítulo em particular foi um problema, pq eu resolvi escrever um pouco de ação e não sou mto boa para criar esse tipo de situação, e por isso, como podem ver, ficou resumido e meio sem graça.**

**E, como parece que meu destino é ser portadora de más notícias, aí vai a bomba...**

**Estou sem inspiração.**

**Isso mesmo! Liligi sem inspiração, para quem me conhece sabe que isso eh muito raro. Sou ficwriter há menos de um ano e já fiz umas 25 fics (algumas publicadas no animespirits, no ffsol, no panbox e aki e outras ainda em andamento), e nesse meio tempo axo que só fiquei sem inspiração uma vez, fora essa de agora, então peço que me compreendam, não é por que eu quero, mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar a sair.**

**Além disso, Tô meio que superhipermega atrasada na escola (Isso aí, ensino médio num é fácil naum, ainda mais em colégio de freiras que tem regra para tudo quanto é lado!) e tô com pouco tempo de pensar em fics, na minha kbça só tem espaço para matemática, trigonometria, física, química, Daniel Radcliffe... Ops... Quis dizer história e geografia U**

**Na verdade, eu já até comecei a escrever, mas está meio difícil... Aliás, alguém aí lembra o nome das três amigas da Kagome, só lembro de duas? XD**

**É serio, quem souber me fala porque eu preciso para o próximo capítulo sair, então tô contando com alguém!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu pelos reviews galera, e também pela a paciência de me esperar.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	7. Festinha de comemoração

Capítulo 7 – Festinha de comemoração

Kagome acordou sentindo alguns raios de luz bater em seu rosto, as coisas estavam fora de foco portanto ele teve dificuldades de reconhecer o lugar onde estava.

- Kagome! Você está bem? – A voz de Inuyasha a fez acordar completamente. Lembrou da noite anterior, do seqüestro de quase ter morrido...

- Sim... – ela murmurou por fim, tentando sentar.

- Não, não! É melhor você dormir mais um pouco! – ele disse fazendo com que ela se deitasse novamente.

- Que horas são...?

- Eu não sei... Já é um pouco tarde.

- E você quer que eu fique dormindo? – ela exclamou aborrecida tentando se levantar novamente.

- Quero sim! – ele rebateu no mesmo tom – Você foi enfeitiçada ontem e você está grávida, Kagome! Tem que descansar, pelo o seu bem e pelo o bem do bebê!

Kagome olhou espantada para Inuyasha. Quem diria que um dia ele bancaria o pai superprotetor? Ela suspirou pesadamente, mas não voltou a se deitar.

- Eu tenho que voltar para a minha Era, Inuyasha. Minha mãe deve estar preocupada. Além do mais, eu preciso de um bom banho e de relaxar bastante. E num lugar onde posso ser atacada por um youkai a qualquer instante não é o melhor lugar para relaxar.

- É. Tem razão. Vou com você.

- Não precisa, eu...

- Vou com você! – ele a cortou.

- Por que isso?

- Não quero que você encontre aquele aproveitador. – ele disse mostrando-se enciumado, o que Kagome até teria achado bonitinho se ele também não tivesse desconfiando dela.

- Opa, você tá dizendo que vai comigo para que eu não encontre o Houjo? Você não confia em mim, não é, Inuyasha?! – ela disse nervosa

- É claro que eu confio em você, só não confio nele! E vê se fica calma que faz mal pro bebê. – ele rebateu no mesmo tom

- Quem tem que ficar calmo aqui é você! – ela não mudou seu tom.

- Mas eu estou calmo!!

- Não está não!

- Claro que estou!

- Não mesmo!

- Sim!!

- Pelo visto você está bem. – Kaede adentrou o lugar. – Mas não derrubem minha cabana, sim?

- Desculpe, vovó Kaede. – Kagome se desculpou um pouco mais calma.

- Oi, Kagome!! – Sango, Miroke e Shippou entraram na cabana carregando alguns cestos com frutas e ervas. Shippou correu para abraçar Kagome. – Como você está?

- Estou bem, Shippou. – ela respondeu mais calma.

- Como você dormiu, Kagome? – Sango perguntou.

- Bem. Estou mais disposta.

- Está com fome? – Miroke perguntou depositando a cesta com frutas ao lado dela.

- Ah, não obrigado. – ela falou fazendo um leve aceno com as mãos.

- É melhor que se alimente, Kagome. – Inuyasha disse naquele tom que deixavam todos pasmados. (aquele de pai superprotetor, sabe?)

- Eu concordo com o Inuyasha. Você não come nada desde ontem. E depois de tudo o que você passou... – Sango ponderou.

- Está bem. – ela disse após um suspiro de cansaço. – Mas depois eu estou voltando para a minha Era. E você não vai! – ela disse para Inuyasha

- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar

- Não. – ela disse antes de morder uma maçã.

- Hunf!

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

E lá estava ela. De frente para o poço come ossos, Inuyasha estava ao seu lado com maior cara de irritação, estava contrariado, mas em um ataque de ciúmes não se sabe o que ele poderia fazer.

- Bom... Até mais, pessoal. – ela se virou para os amigos e disse sorrindo.

- Até logo, senhorita Kagome.

- Se cuide, tá? – Sango disse num tom meio preocupado.

- Tchau, Kagome.

- Tchau, pessoal. Eu vou voltar logo, certo? E não se preocupem. - ela se virou para Inuyasha.

- E você, não vai se despedir de mim? – ela falou calmamente, o que fez Inuyasha esquecer a irritação e abraçá-la fortemente.

- Não demore. – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la intensamente.

Acenou para seus amigos novamente e entrou no posso, logo em seguida estava de volta em casa. Ao sair do templo encontrou o avô limpando o quintal.

- Oh, olá, Kagome. Como você está? – ele perguntou parando de varrer.

- Hum, Estou bem, vovô.

- Entre, querida. Está muito frio para você ficar do lado de fora. – ele disse preocupado, usando aquele mesmo tom do Inuyasha.

Desde que souberam do bebê, a família de Kagome também começou a lhe tratar com excessiva proteção. Ela realmente não gostava disso, ela não ia tropeçar, cair e perder o bebê do nada!

- Ah, vovô... Na verdade o tempo está bem agradável...

- É, mas mesmo assim é melhor você entrar toma uma xícara de café... Não, não café deve fazer mal, né? Então tome uma xícara de chocolate quente, vista um agasalho aí você pode ficar um pouquinho aqui.

- Vovô. ¬¬

- Vamos, vamos, querida. – ele ignorou o olhar gélido de Kagome e simplesmente a puxou para dentro da casa.

- Cheguei, mamãe! – ela anunciou e logo sua mãe veio recebê-la.

- Olá querida, como foram coisas com o Inuyasha? – ela perguntou com o habitual tom de voz gentil.

- Bem. Resolvemos nossos problemas. – ela respondeu enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- E como foi que ele ficou depois de saber do bebê?

- Parecendo um bobo. –ela não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios ao lembrar da cena. – Ele realmente gostou da noticia.

- Isso muito bom.

- Aham. Hã... Mamãe, eu vou subir, tomar um banho e depois vou dormir um pouco, certo? Não tive uma noite muito agradável.

- Não vai querer comer nada, Kagome?

- Eu já comi lá na Era feudal. – ela falou e subiu as escadas.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Algum tempo depois...

TRIIIIIIIMMMMMM

- Alô? – Kagome atendeu ao telefone

- KAGOMEEEE!! – Ela ouviu gritos do outro lado da linha, gritos femininos, ela afastou o fone do ouvido – Kagome o Houjo nos contou!!

- O que disse, Yuka? – Kagome perguntou.

- Não conta para ela, Yuka. – Kagome ouviu Eri dizer para Yuka

- Bem, é que a gente queria saber se você poderia nos encontrar.

- Encontrar vocês?

- É. Na casa da Ayumi.

- Eu não estou muito disposta, meninas.

- Vamos, Kagome. Por favor!!

- Está bem. – ela disse vencida.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome suspirou pesadamente, o táxi estava parado em frente a à casa da amiga, o local parecia extremamente sem vida, será que suas amigas estavam ali mesmo?

Se ela continuasse parada ali não teria sua resposta. Desceu do táxi e tocou a campainha da casa.

- Já vai! – a voz de Ayumi chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome. – Ah, oi Kagome! Entre.

Ela convidou e deu passagem para a Kagome, que estranhou o modo que a amiga estava agindo, parecia mais feliz que o normal, e algo lhe dizia que ela logo iria descobrir.

- Oi. Onde estão o resto das garotas?

- Na sala, vamos. – Ayumi sorriu e conduziu Kagome.

Kagome seguiu Ayumi, a garota estava muito calada para o normal dela. É, alguma coisa estava errada. Ao chegarem na sala, Kagome não pôde ver nada, as cortinas estavam fechadas, aliás, todas as cortinas da casa estavam, o que realmente era estranho.

- Er... Tá escuro, Ayumi, não tô vendo nada. – Kagome falou, quando percebeu que Ayumi já não estava ao seu lado. Ela se assustou. Os filmes de terror geralmente começavam assim... Uma casa fechada, duas adolescentes, uma desaparecia, e a outra ficava sozinha quando...

- SURPRESA!! – A luz foi acesa de repente, Kagome assustou-se pra valer.

- Ahhhh!! O QUE É ISSO? POR ACASO ESTÃO TENTANDO ME MATAR?? – ela gritou exasperada.

Mas no segundo seguinte viu-se sendo abraçadas pelas as amigas.

- Felicidades, Kagome! – Ayumi disse.

- O Houjo nos contou! – Eri exclamou

- Não acredito que você vá ter um bebê!! –Yuka falou com uma expressão sonhadora.

- O Houjo contou??

- Pois é! Estamos tão felizes!! – Ayumi disse

- Já decidiu quem vai ser a madrinha? – Yuka falou, as garotas se amontoaram perto de Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Er...Ainda não...

- E o nome?

- Também não... Mas... Expliquem-me o que é tudo isso que eu estou meio perdida...

- Ah, é uma 'reuniãozinha' que preparamos para comemorar! – Yuka respondeu.

- É, tem comida, música e presentes! – Ayumi exclamou.

- Ah, obrigado garotas. – Kagome disse meio sem graça.

- E então? – Eri perguntou enquanto as quatro sentavam-se no sofá, e Ayumi servia um suco de laranja para Kagome.

- Então o quê?

- Você vai casar?

- Casar? – Kagome se engasgou com o suco.

- É... Você tá grávida, não pode ser uma mãe solteira!

- Acho que é muito cedo para pensar nisso...

- Cedo? Você está de quantos meses? Não diga que o cafajeste do seu namorado não quis assumir o bebê!

- Não é isso gente, só acho que não estou pronta para casar.

- E como é? – Yuka perguntou

- O que?

- Estar grávida...

- Às vezes meio chato, por causa dos enjôos e tudo mais... – ela falou calmamente – mas... É maravilhoso saber que tem uma pequena vida dentro de mim, e que ela depende completamente de mim.

- Que lindo Kagome. – Ayumi falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É... E nós vamos te ajudar com o bebê Kagome! Seremos as madrinhas dele ou dela! – Eri disse decidida.

- Valeu garotas – Kagome Sorriu, contava com a ajuda de suas amigas, era muito bom de saber, e ao pensar nisso, algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. – Eu adoro vocês!

- Não chora, Kagome!

- É, é para você estar feliz!

- Eu estou. – ela respondeu – Porque eu tenho ótimas amigas!

As quatro se abraçaram e choraram juntas, afinal, amigas são para isso!

**N/A: Oiiii! Finalmente consegui terminar o cap 7!**

**Bem, O capítulo começou ruim e terminou pior ainda. Vou tentar fazer o próximo melhorzinho, mas não sei quando pode ser isso, tô realmente atarefada na escola com um tal de simulado do 1° bimestre que eu perdi todinho por estar de repouso ¬¬ Além de prova atrás da outra...**

**Só peço paciência aos leitores, essa fic vai ser grande, mas eu vou conseguir terminar!!**

**Obrigado pelos reviews, me deixam mais motivada, continuem assim xD**

**Bjus!!**

**Liligi**.


	8. De volta à era feudal

Capítulo 8 – De volta à era feudal

Kagome chegou em casa, já havia escurecido. Passara a tarde com suas amigas e percebera o quanto sentiu falta disso... De ser apenas uma adolescente normal.

Nada seria como antes, principalmente depois que o bebê viesse...

Abriu a porta da casa com sua chave, não tinha energia para chamar a mãe, e simplesmente entrou. Quando a jovem chegou na sala encontrou alguém inesperado.

- Inuyasha? – ela indagou confusa vendo o meio youkai assistindo tevê com o irmão.

- Finalmente, Kagome! Eu já estava ficando preocupado! – ele falou, aproximando-se dela, e depois sem cerimônia alguma depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

- Eca! Vocês não poderiam fazer isso lá fora? – Souta falou tapando os olhos.

- O Que faz aqui? – Kagome perguntou depois de afastar Inuyasha de si.

- Eu vim te ver. Estava preocupado.

Ela sorriu. Inuyasha realmente mudara muito desde que soube do filho que teriam. Agora estava sempre preocupado, e muito mais carinhoso.

- Eu te disse que ficaria bem.

- É, mas eu queria garantir... E ver se eu podia ajudar em algo.

- Bem... – ela disse indo em direção as escadas – Pode começar me trazendo um copo enorme de água.

- Tá! – ele disse e foi para a cozinha, e ela para seu quarto.

Passou pela a porta e a bateu com um baque surdo, depois se jogou de qualquer jeito na cama, pousando sua mão sobre seu ventre e ficou a acariciá-lo.

- Sua água. – Inuyasha murmurou enquanto sentava do lado dela na cama.

- Obrigado. – ela sentou na cama e tomou a água, depois voltou a se deitar, sendo observada o tempo todo por Inuyasha.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Estou... Só... Cansada...

Ela murmurou e no segundo seguinte sentiu os lábios de Inuyasha contra os seus. Surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas não fez nada para afastá-lo. Ao contrário, colocou suas mãos no pescoço do meio youkai para trazê-lo mais para perto.

O beijo mudou, agora era intenso e possessivo de uma certa maneira... As horas que haviam ficado separados naquele dia só parecia ter feito uma saudade surgir no coração dos dois, a necessidade de estarem juntos.

Kagome lembrava-se da primeira vez que Inuyasha havia a beijado com tanta intensidade...

FLASHBACK

Estavam acampados na floresta, todos esgotados pela a batalha que haviam travado há pouco tempo com um youkai criado por Narake.

Todos já haviam ido dormir, mas Kagome esperava Inuyasha próxima ao rio. Ele havia saído em busca de uma pista que pudesse levá-los ao Narake, entretanto, já estava muito tarde.

Os olhos da garota pesavam imensamente, ela os fechava momentaneamente para logo abri-los de novo, não iria dormir enquanto Inuyasha não chegasse.

- Vai pegar um resfriado. – A voz de meio youkai surgiu detrás de Kagome, que se virou imediatamente para encará-lo.

- Você chegou... – ela falou em um murmúrio.

- O que faz acordada? – ele aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela.

- Te esperando, oras... – ela disse fitando sua imagem refletida na água do rio.

- Huh... Sua boba! Você está cansada, deveria estar dormindo! – ele falou em um tom de sermão.

- Você também deve estar cansado! – ela rebateu no mesmo tom – Estamos lutando com servos do Narake há cinco dias direto!

- É, mas você é mais nova e mais frágil também! Além do mais... – ele corou – Eu me preocupo muito com você.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da jovem humana que estava contente com a declaração de seu namorado. E sem pensar duas vezes (Ou sem pensar mesmo...) Ela o abraçou fortemente, repousando sua cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Obrigado, Inuyasha. Por se preocupar comigo. – agora ela colou sua testa a dele e ficaram assim, apenas se acarando por longos segundos.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo, e logo em seguida ele a beijou.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, Inuyasha nunca a beijara de tal maneira. Era um beijo extremamente apaixonado e possessivo, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e calmo, e estava causando inúmeras sensações em ambos.

Os lábios dos dois se desencontraram quando o youkai passou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo seus beijos lentamente, fazendo sumir por completo a razão de Kagome.

- InuYasha... – ela sussurrou, enquanto sentia-o deitá-la na grama macia e depois a voltar beijar seus lábios com ardor.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E tudo acontecia de novo...

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Os olhos de Kagome pesavam, passava das duas, mas não conseguia dormir, nem Inuyasha, que a mantinha em seus braços e acariciava seu ventre levemente, causando uma sensação maravilhosa na jovem.

- Dorme um pouco. – ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

- Estou tentando... – ela falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Feche os olhos. – ele falou, novamente em um sussurro.

Ela obedeceu e fechou os olhos. Inuyasha a apertou ainda mais contra si e beijou-lhe a nuca.

- Eu te amo, Inuyasha. – ela disse.

- Eu também te amo. E amo nosso filho. Então durma um pouco, tá bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo, e não demorou muito para que adormecesse.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome sentiu um filete de luz passar por entre as persianas e bater em seu rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda estava com muito sono (E o fato de estar grávida não ajudava), mas percebeu que Inuyasha já não estava ali.

- Inuyasha? – Ela chamou, mas ele não estava no quarto.

Ela levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho, quando desceu viu através da janela Inuyasha e Souta fazendo alguma travessura do lado de fora.

Estranhou sua mãe não estar na cozinha, ou seu avô, mas estava faminta e não iria esperá-los para comer...

Ela havia sentado e começado a saborear seu café da manhã, não estava dos melhores, mas ela estava faminta.

- Já acordou? – Inuyasha adentrou a cozinha e sorriu para a amada.

- Pois é. – Ela falou.

Inuyasha se aproximou e beijou Kagome, apenas se separaram por Souta ficar resmungando algo sobre aquilo ser nojento.

- Que horas nós vamos voltar? – Kagome perguntou.

- Voltar? – ele repetiu confuso.

- É. Temos que achar os fragmentos da jóia, se lembra?

- Você tem descansar.

- Eu já descansei o suficiente. Além do mais, não consigo mais viver sem um pouco de aventura. – ela respondeu.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco contrariado.

- Sim.

- Então tá...

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Kagome fechou o zíper da mochila, e a colocou nas costas, entretanto, esta foi tirada por Inuyasha e depositada sobre seu próprio ombro.

- Aonde você pensa que vai carregando todo esse peso? – ele indagou sério – Você não pode se esforçar muito.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente, ele estava começando a ficar muito mandão e paranóico.

- Quer saber? Não tô a fim de discutir com você sobre isso. Vamos logo. – ela disse cansada.

Os dois se despediram da mãe, do irmão e do avô de Kagome, e depois deixaram a casa e foram em direção ao templo. Logo que entraram, Inuyasha fez questão de ajudar Kagome a descer no poço, que não querendo começar uma discussão resolveu ficar calada.

Em segundos estavam no poço na floresta, e logo foram para a casa de Kaede.

- Olá. – Kagome disse sorridente, entrando na cabana da velha sacerdotisa.

- Já voltaram? – Surpreendeu-se Miroke

- É... Do jeito que o Inuyasha anda, achei que vocês iam ficar lá por pelo menos uma semana. – Disse Sango.

- Como assim o jeito que eu ando? – Quis saber Inuyasha

- Ahh... – Sango ficou meio sem graça.

- Esquece, Inuyasha. – Kagome falou, salvando Sango de dar uma explicação a Inuyasha – Que tal irmos atrás dos fragmentos. Já perdemos muito tempo.

- Mas... – Inuyasha tentou interpor, mas Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso que dizia 'Se vier com aquela conversa de que eu não posso me esforçar eu juro que te mato', então ele resolveu ficar quietinho.

- Tem certeza, Kagome? Você ainda deve estar cansada por causa do seqüestro. – Kaede disse preocupada.

- Ah, acredite vovó Kaede, a última coisa que estou é cansada. – Ela disse com um sorriso e abanando levemente a mão.

- Bem, se você tem tanta certeza, não há o que fazer. – Kaede disse.

- Precisamos de um tempinho para arrumar as coisas, conseguir dinheiro, e suprimentos, aí poderemos ir. – Miroke explicou.

- Tudo bem.

- Hunf... – Inuyasha bufou irritado. Por mais que quisesse ir atrás dos fragmentos, estava preocupado com Kagome, não queria colocá-la em mais perigos que ele sabia que viriam...

**– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Oie!**

**Estou de volta com o capítulo 8 super atrasado '**

**Foi mal... Eh q eu tava ralando na escola pra num ficar de recuperação, e acabei ficando, mas agora to de férias, eu posso me dedicar mais as fics.**

**Não fiquem bravos, okay?**

**Bem, espero comentários sinceros sobre o capitulo.**

**Bjus.**

**Liligi**


	9. Onigashin

Capítulo 9. Onigashin

- Inuyasha... – Kagome falou cansada – Eu já te disse que eu posso andar sozinha.

- Nem pensar! – Inuyasha rebateu nervoso, pela a milésima vez – Você está grávida! Eu concordei que você viesse pra cá, mas agora você vai ter que concordar em ir montada na Kirara!

Há mais de meia hora os dois estavam discutindo sobre aquilo. Sango, Miroke e Shippou sentaram próximo esperando que surgisse uma resolução para que pudessem, enfim, sair à procura dos fragmentos da jóia.

- É exatamente isso! Eu estou grávida não inválida! – Kagome falou, já começando a perder a paciência com aquela discussão sem sentido.

- É, mas pode fazer mal ao nosso filho, Kagome!

- Caminhar nunca matou ninguém!

- É melhor não arriscar!

- Hei, vocês dois. – Sango chamou, seu tom era de puro cansaço e desânimo. – Dá para pararem de discutir e tomarem logo uma decisão? Temos que ir atrás do Narake, lembram?

- Então diga para esse teimoso que eu posso ir andando com as minhas pernas! – Kagome falou.

- Eu não sou teimoso, e não, você tem que ir com a Kirara é mais seguro. Diz pra ela, Sango!

- Ai, eu desisto... – Sango resmungou e voltou a sentar ao lado de Miroke.

- É um caso perdido. – murmurou o monge.

- Esses dois são piores que criança. – Shippou falou enquanto continuava a assistir a discussão que não havia terminado.

- Alguém faz eles calarem a boca! – Sango resmungou.

- Chega, Inuyasha! SENTA!! – Kagome esbravejou, e em segundos o meio-youkai foi ao chão, e gemeu de dor. – Não vou mais discutir com você. Vou a pé, e ponto final!

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Decididamente, Kagome venceu. Ela andava a frente, com passos decididos e bufando irritada, enquanto deixava Inuyasha para trás, que resmungava algo sobre ela ser teimosa, e também massageava o rosto por conta da 'queda'.

- Kagome, tá sentindo a presença de algum fragmento próximo? – Miroke perguntou com o intuito de quebrar o silêncio.

- Não. – ela respondeu num tom um pouco rude. – Por enquanto não estou sentindo nada. Exceto raiva de alguém... – ela falou olhando atravessado para Inuyasha.

- Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa. – Inuyasha resmungou.

- Ai, ai... Vai ser um longo dia... – Sango suspirou.

- Espero que encontremos alguma pista do paradeiro do Narake logo. Assim esses dois esquecem essa briguinha idiota. – Miroke disse sério.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Longe dali, um vulto caminha através da neblina densa do pântano. Tinha que ter cuidado onde pisava, pois aquele lugar era uma armadilha para os desavisados. Um passo em falso e você poderia ser engolido pela a lama, ou ficar preso entre os espinhos das árvores sinistras e altas que ali tinha. Ou você poderia até mesmo irritar um youkai por entrar em seu território...

- Quem está aí? – Uma voz ecoou pelo pântano. Era grossa e tinha um tom sinistro, e com certeza não estava nem um pouco feliz. – Quem ousou invadir meu pântano?!

A voz se tornou mais alta, mais raivosa.

O vulto parou de caminhar, e uma 'massa' grande e disforme surgiu atrás da criatura pequena e pouco musculosa.

- Saia daqui! – Exigiu o grande monstro.

- Você é Onigashin, o grande youkai do pântano? – a voz de Narake ecoou através do pântano deserto e sombrio.

- Sim, sou eu. E você será devorado por mim, por invadir meus domínios.

- Não seja tolo. – A risada de Narake soou muito debochada para o monstro .

- Ousa rir de mim? Te matarei sem piedade alguma!

O youkai inclinou-se, estendendo seu gigantesco braço na direção de Narake, mas esse apenas deu um salto e co um movimento rápido, cortou o braço do youkai.Este gritou de dor, e tombou no chão que estremeceu.

- Quem é você? – Oigashin perguntou

- Eu sou Narake.

- Narake?

- Escute, Onigashin – Disse Narake – Posso lhe dar muito mais poder do que tem agora, mas quero que faça algo em meu favor. Se concordar ninguém nunca se atreverá sequer a olhar para teu pântano.

- O que quer, então?

- Quero que mate um meio youkai e seus amigos, em troca de um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas.

Onigashin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que estava sendo oferecido, e Narake alargou o sorriso, sabia que Onigashin iria aceitar, e talvez ele fosse forte o suficiente para matar Inuyasha.

- Eu aceito. Matarei o meio-youkai que você quer.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

O grupo parou para descansar próximo a um rio, Kagome sentou-se a margem deste e respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela, e durante muitos minutos não disseram nada, nem sequer se encararam, até que Inuyasha resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Já está mais calma? – Ele perguntou ainda sem encará-la.

- Estou. – ela respondeu friamente.

- Pelo visto não está não. – Inuyasha disse agora a encarando.

- É que... – Kagome começou – Você está me tratando como se eu estivesse doente! Eu to grávida, poxa! Meus nervos estão à flor da pele!Você tem que deixar que eu aja livremente. Não me imponha limites porque eu me sentirei uma inútil. Eu sei que está preocupado com a nossa segurança, Inuyasha, mas eu nunca faria nada que prejudicasse o nosso filho!

- Eu... – Inuyasha falou sentindo as bochechas em brasa. – O meu pai me abandonou quando eu era um bebê, e a minha mãe morreu quando eu era ainda pequeno, a minha família foi muito desestruturada, eu só não quero que algo similar aconteça ao nosso filho. Eu só quero que tudo fique bem.

- E vai ficar, meu amor. – Kagome falou pousando a mãe sobre o rosto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tocou a mão dela, e sorriu. Mas o momento foi interrompido...

- Um fragmento da jóia! – Kagome exclamou.

- Um fragmento? Onde? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Vindo... Em nossa direção!!

Todos se prepararam, se um youkai estivesse com um fragmento, mesmo que fosse um fraco teria sua força aumentada, e se fosse um humano, ele provavelmente estaria com a alma corrompida.

Ao longe, alguns passos começaram a voar alvoroçados, e algumas árvores se moviam, indicando a posição do inimigo. Inuyasha empunhou a tessaiga preparado para lutar, era óbvio que não era um humano que se aproximava.

Em pouco tempo, Kagome pôde sentir a presença do fragmento cada vez mais forte, mais próxima, e logo o youkai adentrou seus campos de visão.

Ele era gigantesco, tinha a pele recoberta de uma lama esverdeada, seus olhos eram pequenos, mas podiam ser vistos facilmente pelo o fato de parecerem dois faróis avermelhados, e suas presas era grandes e afiadas.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Kagome, aquele youkai não lhe inspirava confiança...

- Inuyasha! – ela chamou – O fragmente está no peito dele...

- Então... Você pode ver onde está o fragmento de jóia? – ele perguntou com sua voz grave. – Uma simples humana!

- Heh! Prepare-se youkai, eu vou acabar com você! – Inuyasha declarou.

- Um meio-youkai e um bando de humanos. Que estragos vocês podem fazer? Hahahaha – Ele riu malignamente – Não sei por que aquele Narake me deu este fragmento de jóia apenas para matá-lo! Será uma tarefa muito fácil!

- Ele está do lado Narake! – Sango exclamou

- Ora seu maldito! Não nos subestime!Afinal, foi você quem foi mandado aqui como um simples subordinado daquele maldito Narake!

Inuyasha falou, mas aquilo apenas atiçou a fúria do youkai.

- Ousa me chamar de subordinado?! – Ele falou alterado – Não terei pena de vocês! Agora vocês enfrentarão a fúria do grande Onigashin!

Onigashin deu um passo e estendeu seu braço em direção a Inuyasha, com as mãos fechadas em um punho.

- Cuidado, Kagome! – Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e levou para outro lugar. – Raios!

- O fragmento, Inuyasha... – Kagome falou, olhando para o peito do youkai com os olhos arregalados.

- O que tem ele?

- Está se corrompendo agora.

- O que?

- Acho que quando você o enfureceu fez com que o fragmento mudasse de cor, e com certeza agora ele deve estar mais forte.

- Não tem problema, Kagome. Eu vou matar esse maldito e recuperar o fragmento da jóia que está no peito dele!

- Você tem um ego muito grande para alguém tão pequeno. – Onigashin falou. – Como se chama?

- Heh... Eu me chamo Inuyasha. É melhor lembrar desse nome, pois é o nome de quem vai te matar!

Inuyasha avançou em direção ao youkai, pronto para atacar.

- É realmente convencido, e ainda por cima um insolente.

Onigashin falou e apenas pisou fortemente no chão, fazendo-o tremer e Inuyasha cair no chão.

- Não fique tão seguro de si, Inuyasha. – Onigashin falou lentamente – Pois não sou um youkai qualquer par que você possa derrotar tão facilmente.

Dito isso, a lama que cobria todo o corpo de Onigashin começou a borbulhar, enquanto o tamanho do youkai era duplicado.

- O que está acontecendo...? – Kagome indagou espantada com a visão.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To de volta!!**

**Aki está o cap 9 e o 10 já está a caminho **

**Obrigadim pelos reviews, galera, ajudaram mto!E para quem achava que a gravidez da k-chan seria um mar de rosas, enganou-se! afinal, este eh um anime de ação e eu tenho q colocar um pouco de ação, neah? O único problema eh que eu não sou muito boa para escrever ação, então parei por aqui para pensar o que fazer no cap 10 q tá um pouquinho complicado por causa dessa cena!  
**

**Ah, e não me perguntem de onde saiu o nome do youkai... pq eu não sou especialista em lendas japonesas nem nada do tipo ¬¬U**

**Hj naum tenho mto o q falar, então:**

**Bjimmm**


	10. Decisão

Capítulo 10. Decisão

A forma real de Onigashin era revelada. Seu tamanho era duas vezes maior do que o da forma anterior, a lama que cobria seu corpo antes, tornara-se uma espécie de armadura brilhante ao redor dele, e que de alguns lugares desapontavam uma espécie de espinhos afiados, seus olhos tinham um brilho ainda mais maligno que antes.

- Ele mudou de forma. – Miroke disse.

- Então essa é a verdadeira sua forma. – Kagome murmurou – Além de seu tamanho, seu poder foi duplicado.

"O brilho do fragmento negro está mais intenso" – ela pensou preocupada – "E dessa distância, minhas flechas purificadoras não iriam surtir efeito algum."

- Só porque cresceu um pouquinho não quer dizer que vai me assustar! – Inuyasha exclamou.

- Bem, se eu fosse você, Inuyasha, estaria mais que assustado, aterrorizado, eu diria.

- Huh... Depois eu que sou o convencido.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Tome cuidado. Há algo estranho nele...

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

- Inuyasha... Esse nome não me parece estranho... – Onigashin disse. – Espere, você é filho de Inu-taisho, não é mesmo? O caçula. Filho de uma humana... Hehe... O seu maldito pai quase me matou quando nos enfrentamos, há mais ou menos sem anos, eu nunca tive a chance de me vingar... Até hoje. Você terá uma morte rápida, meio-youkai, mas não garanto que será indolor.

- Vamos ver quem matará quem. – Inuyasha segurou o punho da tessaiga fortemente – FERIDA DO VENTO!!

As 'ondas' de vento dirigiram-se até Onigashin que protegeu-se apenas com seu braço.

- Meu corpo é coberto por uma armadura extremamente forte. Seus ataques não terão efeito algum sobre mim.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

- Eu sou quem deveria dizer isso, meio-youkai... – Um dos 'espinhos' que tinham na pele dele cresceram e foram expelidos de seu corpo, Onigashin, o pegou e atirou-o em Inuyasha que por pouco não foi atingido. – Você é bem escorregadio.

- Não ache que me derrotará tão fácil. – Inuyasha disse, caído no chão.

"Ele retirou uma daquelas estacas do corpo dele e atirou em mim... Parece que são suas únicas armas"

- Vamos ver o quão forte é essa sua armadura... – ele murmurou, e virou-se para Sango. – Sango, atire o osso voador nele;

- Ah... Tá! Vamos Kirara!

Sango montou em Kirara, e quando estavam perto o bastante, ela atirou o osso voador em Onigashin.

- Huh... A grande espada não pode me abater e você acha que um simples osso, lançado por uma humana, conseguirá?

Onigashin falou e pegou o osso voador em sua mão.

- Já falei. Minha armadura é muito forte. – ele atirou o osso voador de volta em Sango e Kirara, que foram atingidas e caíram inconscientes.

- Sango!! – Miroke correu ao socorro de sua amada, mas antes que pudesse alcança-la, Onigashin novamente lançou um de seus 'ossos' em Miroke, acertando-o em cheio.

"Chega!" – Kagome pensou "Eu vou acabar com isso agora!"

Ela pegou uma flecha e apontou para o ponto onde o fragmento da jóia estava, mas soube na hora que não seria suficiente. Ele era enorme, a flecha não iria fazer nem cócegas nele.

"Eu preciso me aproximar mais..."

- Shippou! – Kagome chamou o pequeno youkai que rapidamente correu para junto da humana. – Eu preciso que você me leve o mais perto possível do Onigashin.

- O quê?! – Shippou exclamou apavorado. – Por que você quer isso?

- Não discuta, por favor.

- Ah, tá bem... – ele disse a contragosto e se transformou no balãozinho (N/A: eu num sei no que ele que ele se transforma, mas parece um balão. U.u)

Kagome subiu em Shippou, e aos poucos eles se distanciavam do solo e se aproximavam do enorme youkai.

- Kagome!! – Inuyasha gritou preocupado – O que está fazendo?

- Eu vou purificar o fragmento! – Ela falou.

- Não faça isso, você está grávida!! - Ele disse cada vez mais preocupado.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – ela murmurou, mas ele não a ouviu.

Ela já estava frente a frente com o monstro, em sua face havia um expressão estranha que Kagome identificou como sendo uma maliciosa...

- Então a humana está grávida... Hahahahahahaha – ele riu malignamente – Um filho de um meio youkai... Terá o sangue tão sujo quanto o de um traidor.

- Não... Fale... Assim... Do meu... Filho!! – Kagome disse pausadamente e com raiva, apontando uma flecha para o local onde o fragmento da jóia de quatro almas se encontrava.

- O que pensa em fazer, humana? Me matar com apenas uma flecha?

- Não era o que eu pretendia, mas agora meus planos mudaram.

- Não vai adiantar, assim como o ataque do seu meio-youkai nojento não funcionou. Mas se quer tanto me atacar com uma arma tão sem potencial, dê o seu melhor.

- Pode deixar. – ela falou entre os dente, mirando.

A flecha era apontada para o peito do youkai, ele não estavam muito distantes, mas nenhum dos dois se moviam, fazendo com que a tensão apenas aumentasse.

- Kagome! Desce daí! – Inuyasha gritou, tentando colocar algum bom-senso na cabeça dela, uma vez que ele estava preocupado demais com o que poderia acontecer caso ela errasse o fragmento e o youkai ficasse mais irritado.

"Que nada aconteça ao meu filho... Que nada aconteça à eles!!" – Inuyasha pensou desesperado. Não havia maneiras de alcançar Kagome naquela altura, uma vez que Kirara estava inconsciente e todas as árvores que estavam ao redor do Youkai foram derrubadas com seu ataque.

Com a gravidez, Kagome estava à flor da pele. Nada nem ninguém a impediria de destruir aquele monstro. Ela sabia que ele era muito mais forte que ela, mas ela não aceitaria que ele insultasse seu filho e saísse impune. Além do mais, havia algo estranho naquele youkai, e ela sabia que ele poderia ameaçar a estrutura de sua família — mesmo que ela não fosse casada com Inuyasha ou que seu filho tivesse nascido. — Então, quanto mais cedo ele estivesse acabado, mais cedo suas vidas poderiam continuar.

Ela puxou a flecha e depois soltou. A rajada rosada e brilhante seguiu diretamente para o local onde o fragmento estava alojado. Ela sorriu com a vitória iminente, a flecha estava a poucos centímetros de Onigashin, embora fosse estranho ele não reagir ao ataque, ela sabia que ele estava acabado.

A flecha perfurou a dura armadura do youkai, Kagome sorriu, mas esse sorriso logo desapareceu quando ela viu a flecha ser repelida e o ferimento se fechar. O fragmento tornara-se mais negro; Mais negro do que ela jamais havia visto. Algo com aquele youkai estava terrivelmente errado.

- Eu lhe avisei que uma flecha não poderia me machucar. – Onigashin disse em tom entre o vitorioso e o raivoso. Outro arrepio percorreu a coluna de Kagome – Deixei que você mostrasse tudo o que tem, e agora é minha vez.

A grossa camada verde que cobria o corpo de onigashin se soltou de seu corpo e depois formou uma espécie de leque gigante e esverdeado.

- Eu sou um youkai centenário, contando com a ajuda de um fragmento da lendária jóia de quatro almas, enquanto você é uma humana insignificante que espera um filho de um meio-youkai nojento. Você não tem para onde correr.

Antes que qualquer um presente pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o enorme leque nas mãos de Onigashin foi agitado, e forte corrente de ar lançou Shippou e Kagome para longe.

- KAGOME!! – Inuyasha berrou.

Kagome estava a caindo a vários metros de altura, estava inconsciente assim como Shippou, mas antes que pudessem alcançar o chão, Onigashin os pegou com a palma da mão e os prendeu em um aperto.

- O quão valiosa essa humana é para você, Inuyasha? – Onigashin perguntou olhando para Inuyasha.

- Deixe-os fora disso. É a mim que você quer. – Ele disse num tom de puro desespero.

- Hehehe... Mas ver o filho de meu maior inimigo sofrer é um prazer para mim. – Ele disse enquanto apertava Kagome e Shippou ainda mais.

- Não!

- O que foi? Preocupado com seu filho?

-... – Inuyasha o olhava com fúria no olhar. – Não faça isso... Eles não precisam sofrer.

- Não é verdade. Não vê, Inuyasha? Olhe ao seu redor. Todos com quem se importa sofrem de alguma maneira. É seu fardo. Fazer todos com quem se importa sofrerem.

Inuyasha encarou o chão. De certa forma ele estava certo. Sua mãe havia morrido por ter tido um filho com um youkai, Kikyou havia morrido porque ele não conseguiu protege-la, e agora todos os seus amigos estavam correndo perigo. Ele não se perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse a Kagome a seu filho que nem sequer havia nascido ainda. Ele faria de tudo para que aquela criança visse, algum dia, a luz do sol. Que pudesse respirar com seus próprios pulmões. Se sacrificaria para isso.

Mas ao se sacrificar, iria deixar seu filho órfão. Seu bebê seria como ele foi: Sozinho. Incompreendido. Talvez nem tanto, pois Kagome cuidaria dele, mas ele ainda precisaria de uma figura paterna que faria muita falta a ele... E Inuyasha sabia como isso era...

As próximas palavras a serem pronunciadas seriam as mais difíceis que diria...

- Por favor, deixe-os em paz. Se quiser me matar, vá em frente. Mas eu quero que deixem meus amigos em segurança. Por favor, não machuque o meu filho.

Os lábios de Onigashin se contorceram em uma espécie de sorriso enigmático. Inuyasha gostaria de saber qual seria a decisão dele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oii!!**

**Desculpa a demora da postagem, eu ja to até ficando cansada de repetir isso, mas eu tenho q ter alguma consideração com os meus leitores.**

**O capítulo está pronto ha três dias, na verdade, mas eu só pretendia postar quando eu já tivesse terminado o 11, entretanto, eu ainda_ ñ_ terminei. Mas eu juro q vou tentar ser o mais rápida possivel, detesto atrasar a fic.**

**O capítulo anterior teve só um review, mas mesmo assime u quero agradecer. **

**Bem, espero q tenham gostado da leitura.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	11. Sacrificio

Capítulo 11. Sacrifício

As próximas palavras a serem pronunciadas seriam as mais difíceis que diria...

- Por favor, deixe-os em paz. Se quiser me matar, vá em frente. Mas eu quero que deixem meus amigos em segurança. Por favor, não machuque o meu filho.

Os lábios de Onigashin se contorceram em uma espécie de sorriso enigmático. Inuyasha gostaria de saber qual seria a decisão dele.

- Inuyasha... O que pretende fazer? – Miroke perguntou com certa dificuldade, enquanto deitava a cabeça de Sango sobre seu colo.

- Eu vou salvar minha família. – Ele respondeu, vendo que Onigashin ainda não tinha analisado sua proposta, Miroke arregalou os olhos.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem! A Kagome-chan precisa de você!

- Chega! – Onigashin se interpôs – Essa é a sua decisão final, meio youkai?

- Sim. Com a condição que deixe todos os outros viverem.

- Não vejo razão para fazer isso. – ele disse com um sorriso sádico, e apertou um pouquinho mais Kagome e Shippou, Inuyasha precisava pensar rápido para que pudesse livrá-la daquele monstro.

- Kagome é importante para Narake. – Inuyasha mentiu – Se você matá-la, Narake o eliminará na hora. – Inuyasha estava tenso. Podia até sentir as gotas de suor escorrer por sua testa, com esperanças de que ele acreditasse na história...

- Huh... Ela não pode ser tão importante assim! – Onigashin zombou.

- Mas ela é sim. Ela é a única pessoa que consegue ver os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, que pode ajudar Narake a encontrar o último fragmento que falta, e a única que pode levá-lo a Era de onde ela veio. Ele precisa dela.

Onigashin ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer... Narake apenas lhe pediu para que eliminasse Inuyasha, que considerava sua maior ameaça, não falou nada sobre a garota. Talvez porque ela realmente fosse importante como Inuyasha dissera, e se tudo o que Inuyasha disse for verdade, Narake podia matá-lo ali mesmo, então era melhor apenas seguir a ordem de Narake e matar apenas Inuyasha, que por acaso, estava se sacrificando tão bravamente para que a humana continuasse viva.

- Muito bem. Se for o que você acha melhor, eu o matarei.

- Antes, ponha Kagome e Shippou no chão. Quero vê-los em segurança antes... – Inuyasha disse sério.

Onigashin lançou um olhar para Kagome e Shippou ambos inconscientes em sua mão. A garota era uma peça importante no jogo de Narake, mas era apenas um ser insignificante para ele. Entretanto, ele sempre se orgulhara de ser um youkai que cumpria as promessas que fazia, e isso significava que teria que deixar os amiguinhos humanos de Inuyasha irem.

- Está bem. – ele disse.

Lentamente, Onigashin se inclinou na terra e colocou Kagome e Shippou cuidadosamente no chão. Inuyasha correu até sua amada Kagome e a abraçou. O rosto dela estava lívido, mas felizmente ela estava viva e respirando.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e depois depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, logo em seguida a deitou cuidadosamente no chão.

- Chegou sua hora Inuyasha. – Onigashin disse com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele novamente moveu a mão gigantesca, agora em direção a Inuyasha, e depois o prendeu fortemente. Inuyasha gemeu com a dor que sentiu.

Aquele barulho alcançou os ouvidos de Kagome. Ela sentia entorpecida, e não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, tudo estava borrado, e estava sentindo fortes ânsias de vômito... Certamente seu filho não gostara da experiência de sua mãe ser sufocada por um youkai gigantesco.

As imagens ainda não haviam entrado em foco, mas a sua frente ela conseguia ver uma enorme massa disforme esverdeada erguendo-se em direção ao céu cada vez mais, ela logo o reconheceu como Onigashin e no que ela imaginou ser a mão dele, havia um borrão vermelho e prateado que ela ficou imaginando o que deveria ser... Até que se deu conta...

- Inuyasha! – Ela levantou de supetão. Uma sensação terrível subiu sua garganta e ela se inclinou para o lado e vomitou.

- Kagome!! – Inuyasha exclamou, sentindo os pulmões em brasa.

Quando sentiu que era seguro se mover, Kagome novamente se virou para a enorme massa esverdeada que agora já tinha seus contornos realçados e nítidos.

- Inuyasha!! – ela gritou novamente, com a voz embargada.

Ela sentia-se em choque. O que diabos estava acontecendo?? (Acho que tô assistindo demais Supernatural ù.u) Ela queria muito levantar e atacar aquele youkai com uma flecha atrás da outra até que ele soltasse Inuyasha, mas sabia que se tentasse ficar de pé, suas pernas a trairiam e ela iria de encontro ao chão.

Onigashin pretendia matar Inuyasha e ele nem sequer reagia!! E se Inuyasha _morresse_...? Ela chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos ruins. Inuyasha não iria morrer, ela não podia, certo?! Afinal, eles iam ter um filho! E aquela criança precisaria do pai, e a coisa que Kagome menos queria era que seu filho crescesse sem conhecer seu pai, sem tê-lo por perto, assim como ela e Inuyasha cresceram...

FLASHBACK

Kagome acordou com o choro de seu irmãozinho. Por que Souta estaria chorando, por acaso sua mãe ainda estava adormecida? Desde que Souta nasceu, seus pais não o deixavam sozinho, assim ele mal chorava, e se ele estava se esgoelando naquele momento, era porque havia algo errado.

Ela saltou da cama, ainda sonolenta e foi até o quarto do irmão. Ele estava no berço, se esperneando e chorando o máximo que podia.

- Não chore, bebê... – ela disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça do irmão. – Nossa, cadê a mamãe?

Kagome, relutante, deixou o quarto e foi até o quarto de sua mãe. Imaginava se seu pai havia chegado em casa tarde, pois ele havia viajado para ir visitar uma tia doente.

- Mamãe? – ela chamou, antes de bocejar – Mamãe, o Souta tá chorando.

Não houve resposta. Ela bateu na porta, e ainda assim, sem nenhuma resposta.

- Que estranho... – ela murmurou, e depois desceu as escadas, ainda sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem absurdamente, afinal, com certeza não devia ser mais que seis horas da manhã.

Quando chegou a sala, encontrou sua mãe. Ela estava deitada no sofá, seu rosto estava lívido, e a única cor que se encontrava era o vermelho de seus olhos inchados. Ela estava chorando.

- Mamãe... O que aconteceu? O Souta tá chorando... Por que a senhora está chorando? – Kagome atropelou as perguntas, vendo que sua mãe não esboçava qualquer reação, e isto a estava preocupando. – Mãe?

Então Kagome percebeu. Sua mãe segurava uma porta-retrato em que havia uma foto de sua mãe e de seu pai, no dia que se casaram. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- Cadê... Cadê o papai? – ela perguntou temerosa da resposta.

Os soluços da mãe de Kagome se intensificaram assim como suas lágrimas. Aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

- Mãe! – Kagome disse mais desesperada, sentindo lágrimas verterem de seus olhos. – Onde tá o papai?!

- Ele... Ele... – A mãe de Kagome disse, com a voz embargada.

- O que aconteceu com ele, mamãe?

- Ele morreu... Num acidente de carro.

Kagome sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Seu pai estava morto. Era demais para uma criança de sete anos agüentar, então ela chorou, mas não por muito tempo, pois ela tinha que fazer sua mãe reagir. Souta ainda estava chorando.

# #

Não. O mesmo não iria acontecer com seu filho. Ela não deixaria... Não perderia outra pessoa amada.

- Inuyasha! O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, sentindo lágrimas verterem.

- Hahaha... – Onigashin riu, e respondeu o que Kagome queria saber. – Seu meio-youkai concordou em se sacrificar para que você e seu filho sujo pudessem viver. Nobre, não acha?

- Não... – ela murmurou sentindo como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria nela. – Não pode ser...

- Pode sim, e é. Dê uma boa olhada no rosto do seu amor, pois esta será a última vez que o verá.

- Vai mesmo me abandonar... _Nos_ abandonar? – Kagome perguntou à Inuyasha, as lágrimas caiam irrefreáveis sobre suas bochechas.

- ... – Ele nada respondeu, nem sequer a encarou. Não queria despedidas.

Onigashin analisou as expressões sôfregas (N/A: Eis uma palavra que nunca usei na minha vida u.u") nos rostos de Kagome e Inuyasha, aquilo poderia ser mais divertido do que ele imaginava.

Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seu rosto, a idéia que passava por sua cabeça parecia extremamente agradável e seria ainda mais a colocando em prática.

O urro de Inuyasha chamou a atenção de Kagome, ela ergueu o olhar e viu seu amado sendo espremido na palma de Onigashin. Vendo o rosto de Inuyasha tornar-se roxo pela a falta de ar fez com que uma fraqueza se apoderasse de seu corpo, suas pernas poderiam ceder a qualquer instante.

- Pára! – ela suplicou sentindo mais lágrimas toldarem sua vista – Pára com isso, por favor.

Onigashin sorriu.

Kagome estava desesperada com a iminente morte de Inuyasha enquanto ele lutava por algum ar. Seu plano era realmente agradável. (Soa doentia pra alguém? u.u")

Finalmente Kagome desabou, suas pernas pareciam não agüentar mais o seu peso, ela sofria um terrível choque emocional.

- Ka... Go... Me... – Inuyasha falou pausadamente, ainda tentando respirar. Ele devia imaginar que não seria tão fácil.

A sua vista eventualmente escurecia, era praticamente impossível fazer com que Onigashin o libertasse daquele aperto — Não era assim que ele pretendia morrer, achou que seria mais rápido e menos indolor — mas o pior para Inuyasha, era ver Kagome daquele jeito. Tudo por sua culpa.

E ele nuca iria permitiria que ela sofresse...

Do nada, ele sentiu uma força se alastrar por seu corpo, seu sangue borbulhava, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, sua parte youkai tomava conta de si, a raiva de ver Kagome naquele estado causara isso, mas pelo menos ele tinha uma chance...

Com uma força incrível, ele conseguiu se libertar de Onigashin, e sacou a tessaiga.

- Mas o que...? – Onigashin dizia confuso.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome o olhou, e preocupou-se. A forma youkai de Inuyasha nunca era um bom sinal de que as coisas terminariam bem.

"O cheiro dele está diferente... E posso sentir que seu poder também aumentou..." – Onigashin pensou aturdido – "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!"

- Essa... – Inuyasha disse, a fúria em sua voz era quase palpável – Essa é pela a Kagome!!

- Acha que aquele seu ataquezinho vai fazer algum efeito agora? Não fez antes, não fará agora e nem nunca! – Onigashin debochou.

Inuyasha sorriu debochado.

- Por que esse sorriso? – Onigashin perguntou, cada vez mais confuso – Só por que sua aparência mudou não significa que poderá ganhar de mim, Inuyasha!

- Hahaha... Você não deveria ser tão cheio de si, às vezes as pessoas podem te superar. – O seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Chega disso! – Onigashin disse, temendo que talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse certo.

Ele tentou novamente agarrar Inuyasha, mas ele foi mais rápido e saltou, fugindo do ataque do youkai.

- Agora é a minha vez! – Inuyasha disse.

Ele ergueu a tessaiga bem alto, as ondas malignas foram absorvidas por ela, e agora ela pulsava.

- Esse é o golpe que acabará com você! – Inuyasha disse. – ONDA EXPLOSIVA!!

- Mas o que...? – Onigashin nem sequer conseguiu completar a frase, uma vez que a onda explosiva o atingiu despedaçando-o.

Inuyasha caiu no chão, mas não se machucou, já estava em sua forma normal, e estava feliz por tudo ter acabado (n/a: Puxa, eu tbm! P) ele olhou ao redor, procurando pelo o fragmento da jóia de quatro almas que estava no peito de Onigashin, e não demorou muito para ver um brilho lilás entre a poeira. (Que ninguém sabe de onde saiu XDDD) ele se apressou e pegou o pequeno fragmento, e ao se virar viu Kagome vindo em sua direção e sorriu.

Mas ela não sorriu de volta. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, e quando estava perto o suficiente de Inuyasha, deferiu um tapa em seu rosto.

- K-Kagome? – ele murmurou confuso.

No segundo seguinte ela se atirou nos braços do meio youkai e agarrou fortemente as suas vestes. Ele pôde sentir lágrimas caindo sobre seu peito. Ela estava _chorando_! Inuyasha sentiu-se extramente mal. Tudo o que ele a fizera passar nas últimas horas a devia ter machucado muito, ele teve vontade de se espancar por isso.

- Idiota! – ela disse com a voz abafada, dando leves socos no peito dele.

- Kagome? – ele chamou, cada vez mais aturdido.

– Você quase morreu! – ela disse, ainda com a cabeça aninhada em seu peito. – Você quase nos deixou! Idiota, idiota, idiota!! – Ele revirou os olhos – Não sabe que eu preciso de você? Nós precisamos de você! É tão difícil assim de entender?! Eu podia te matar agora mesmo, eu...

Ele não permitiu que ela continuasse, segurou seus pulsos fortemente, e num gesto brusco ele a beijou. Ela não resistiu, deixou que Inuyasha a beijasse, pois era isso que ela precisava: Do carinho de seu amado. O beijo era suave, mas ainda assim apaixonado. E Inuyasha deu graças a Deus por tê-la, por ter o amor dela e por que teria um filho com ela, o fruto do amor dos dois.

**TT.TT**

**Ñ ha motivos pra rir hj! A fic acabou!! TT.TT Uma despedida eh sempre triste... **

**Vou sentir saudades, pessoal, vou tentar fazer outra fic de Inu e gostaria q vcs lessem tb! Plix!  
**

**Hehe... Relaxem, to brincando... XD**

**Aviso: Agora os caps da fic serão postados com um intervelado de uma a duas semanas, ok? As aulas vão começar e eu vou ter q me esforçar pra não vomitar toda hora q eu pensar em escrever alguma coisa...**

**Obrigado pelo review Anzula-chan!**

**Até o proximo capítulo**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	12. O tempo passa

Capítulo 12 – O tempo passa

Dois meses havia passado desde que haviam derrotado Onigashin, Inuyasha estava satisfeito por ter frustrado outro plano de Narake, enquanto Kagome estava aliviada por terem conseguido mais um fragmento, embora ainda estivesse um pouco chateada por Inuyasha ter pensado em se sacrificar para que ela e os outros pudessem viver, mesmo que a idéia fosse nobre, ela estava chateada.

Entretanto, havia outro motivo para o casalzinho estar feliz: seu filho. Ele estava crescendo cada vez mais — e para o desgosto de Kagome, ela estava eventualmente engordando. — e isso deixava tanto inuyasha quanto Kagome animados, e ainda assim temerosos. Ainda não haviam terminado a jornada pelos fragmentos, e a cada dia que se passava, a jornada se tornava mais difícil, e Kagome estava cada vez mais propensa a se machucar — e perder o bebê. Inuyasha insistiu várias vezes que ela voltasse para a sua Era que ele continuava procurando os fragmentos, mas ela negou veementemente, o que deixou Inuyasha um tanto desgostoso.

Mas havia outro motivo que estava deixando Inuyasha desgosto, — e o levando a loucura — Kagome estava cada vez mais emocional. Os hormônios estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho no corpo da jovem que brigava muito com Inuyasha por bobagens, depois chorava sem motivo nenhum, ou ficava irritada ainda sem motivo algum para isso.

E aquela manhã estava sendo como muitas outras...

- Eu só estou dizendo isso para o seu bem!! – Inuyasha disse, ele não gritava, mas estava um pouco exaltado e a frase saiu um pouco mais alta que o ideal.

- Mas eu não quero ficar na minha Era enquanto vocês enfrentam os lacaios do Narake! – ela disse com uma voz chorosa.

- Mas é pro seu bem e do nosso filho! Da última vez que lutamos com um dos lacaios do Narake você ficou presa em uma teia de aranha e quase morreu sufocada!!

- Não exagera! Eu não fiquei lá nem sequer pó dez minutos!

- Porque eu te tirei de lá! Já pensou se eu não tivesse conseguido? Você teria morrido sufocada, Kagome!

- Eu posso me cuida sozinha! – ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- Ultimamente você está me parecendo incapaz de se cuidar sozinha! – Inuyasha disse segurando o braço dela.

- O que está querendo dizer? – ela indagou irritada

- Que você não está conseguindo tomar conta de si mesma, eu fui claro quanto a isso, mas isso me preocupa já que não é só a sua vida que corre riscos, a vida do meu filho também corre riscos, Kagome! Eu só quero que entenda isso!

- Então... – ela dizia, com os olhos já marejados – Então quer dizer que você não confia em mim?

- Ah, não é... – ele dizia sem graça, mas Kagome o cortou.

- Você me acha uma irresponsável, não é mesmo? – algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo o rosto de Kagome, aquilo partiu o coração de Inuyasha, ele novamente teve vontade de se espancar por fazê-la chorar... De novo!

- Não, Kagome, eu...

- Não! – ela o cortou de novo – Você é um insensível Inuyasha! – nesse ponto ela já chorava bastante – Não se importa com os meus sentimentos.

- Kagome, não foi...

- Idiota! – ela puxou o seu braço e se soltou dele facilmente, ele tentou não impor força alguma, só iria piorar as coisas. – Eu vou ter um filho seu e assim que você me trata! – ela acusou – Idiota! IDIOTAAA! SENTAAAAAAAA!!

Inuyasha caiu de cara no chão e Kagome entrou na cabana de Kaede correndo, o rosto escondido entre as mãos e soluçando alto.

- Ai... – Inuyasha gemeu, erguendo-se.

- Você está bem? – Miroke perguntou.

- Não, mas já estou acostumado. – ele respondeu, sentando-se e massageando o rosto.

- Ela está muito 'frágil' nos últimos dois meses... – Miroke disse, sentando-se ao lado de Inuyasha.

- E só vai piorar nos próximos meses... – Inuyasha disse desanimado, pensando no que se seguiria até o nascimento de seu filho.

- Vai ser preciso muita paciência...

- Eu concordo. – Inuyasha disse desanimado

- Mas vamos lá, Inuyasha, anime-se! Logo, logo você terá um lindo bebê pra cuidar.

- Ai, espero que ele não dê tanto trabalho quanto a mãe. – Inuyasha disse.

- Não se preocupe, você com certeza dará conta! – Miroke disse num tom animado.

- Huh... Acho que quem está — e sempre esteve— mais ansioso aqui pra ter um filho é você.

- Ah, sim, mas eu Sango estamos indo devagar, sabe? Não queremos apressar as coisas. – ele disse com uma cara sonhadora.

- Sei... Ela te deu um fora, não foi?? – Inuyasha sorriu quando viu a expressão de Miroke 'desabar'. – Ela te deu um fora. –ele afirmou desta vez.

- Sabe, como é, ela não quer filhos agora. – ele limpou a garganta – Quer esperar que o Narake seja passado, coisa e tal.

- Sei... – Inuyasha lançou um sorriso travesso para Miroke.

- Alguém sabe por que a Kagome tá chorando daquele jeito? - Sango apareceu.

- O de sempre. – Inuyasha disse.

- Hormônios, huh? – Sango perguntou, Inuyasha suspirou.

- Aham. É melhor eu ir falar com ela. – ele diz e se levanta, e depois caminha em direção a caba de Kaede, deixando Miroke e Sango a sós.

- Então... – Miroke falou, olhando para Sango e exibindo um sorriso travesso – O que acha de termos o nosso próprio bebê para nos preocupar. – ele disse, movendo a mão para apalpar Sango, mas antes que alcançasse seu alvo, Sango o golpeou com o osso voador.

- Já falamos sobre isso, Sr. Monge. Eu não quero ter filhos agora.

- Mas...

- Sinto muito. – ela disse, irredutível.

- TT.TT

- Mas... – ela inclinou-se e ficou com o rosto na mesma altura que o dele, e depois depositou um beijo nos lábios de Miroke – Quem sabe em breve.

Ela disse correu. Miroke ficou sentado como cara de idiota e com os dedos sobre os lábios...

- Ela... Me beijou... – ele disse abobalhado.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Inuyasha adentrou a cabana de Kaede, Kagome estava deitada de barriga para baixo sobre uma esteira (N/A: eu acho que é isso -), ainda chorando, ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Hei, Kagome...

- Vá embora! – ela tirou a mão dele de seu ombro bruscamente.

- Não chore meu, amor. – ele disse acariciando suas costas. – Eu não tive a intenção...

- Você me acha uma imprestável.

- Não é verdade!

- É verdade sim!

- Não, não é. – ele disse docemente.

- Agora você está me chamando de mentirosa! – e chorou ainda mais, Inuyasha passou uma das mãos em sua testa, estava tudo apenas se complicando.

- Por favor, Kagome! Eu só estava preocupado com você! – ele disse suavemente, e a fez se virar para encará-lo.

- Você não confia em mim.

- Eu confio em você sim, mas há muitos perigos, entende?

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu sei que sim, mas eu necessito te proteger. Proteger você e o nosso bebê. – ele colocou uma mão sobre o ventre dela. – Quero os dois a salvo.

- Sabe que eu nunca faria nada que pudesse machucar o nosso filho. – ela fungou.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda assim... Eu preciso proteger vocês. Porque vocês são a minha única família. E eu amo vocês.

Os olhos de Kagome estavam arregalados, ela voltara a chorar, mas não de tristeza, e sim, de felicidade por Inuyasha estar dizendo todas aquelas coisas. Era realmente muito lindo. Ela o abraçou.

- Eu também te amo! – ela disse com a voz abafada e soluçando de leve. Ele passou um braço por sua cintura e a abraçou fortemtente.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Oiii!**

**Eu sei, foi um capítulo curto, mas eu gostei de escrever, saiu com tanta naturalidade!Acho q pq esse cap mesclou comédia e romance, nada de muito drama ou ação, não é meu forte, embora eu seja boa pra crirar fics de dramas XDDD Hehe... Além do mais, a K-chan tinha q ter um momento pra ter o seus chiliques de grávida!**

**Além do mais, teve outra coisa q eu gostei nesse cap... Um momento Sango e Miroke, claro! Talvez eles apareçam mais nos próximos cap, como casal, obviamente '**

**E eu sei q deixaria um intervalo entre os capítulos, mas eu tava ansiosa pra postar esse aki... Já comecei a fazer o treze, mas, bem, eu ando com preguiça... Entretanto vou dar o meu melhor pra poder terminar ele, embora eu axe q ainda demorar um pouco, jah qvai ter cena de ação, é essencial ¬¬""**

**Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo, e lembrem-se: Review faz bem pro coração XD**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	13. Cuidado onde pisa

Capítulo 13 – Cuidado onde pisa

Kagome acordou presa nos braços de Inuyasha, ela adorava sentir o calor de seu amado junto a si, e, na verdade, desde que descobrira sobre a gravidez, ela só conseguia dormir à noite daquela maneira: Nos braços de Inuyasha.

Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha acordasse também, ele olhou para ela e ao ver que ela já havia despertado dedicou-lhe um doce sorriso na qual ela retribuiu.

- Bom dia. – ela disse, pousando a mão sobre o rosto do meio-youkai.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu antes de se inclinar e tocar seus lábios levemente nos dela.

- Parece que o dia começou maravilhoso. – Kagome disse quando ele se afastou, sem deixar de sorrir.

Com cuidado, Inuyasha sentou-se, e logo em seguida Kagome fez o mesmo, ambos bocejaram e se espreguiçaram, e pouco tempo depois Kaede adentrou a cabana com uma cesta de frutas e um bule de chá.

- Que bom que vocês acordaram. – Kaede disse. – Aqui está, café da manhã.

- Obrigado vovó Kaede. – Kagome agradeceu sorrindo.

- Não por isso... – Ela diz e deixa a cabana

- Alimente-se bem. – Inuyasha diz e dá um beijo estalado na testa de Kagome. – Nós estaremos partindo daqui a pouco. Você precisa estar forte.

- Mas e você? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, preocupe-se consigo mesma. – Inuyasha declarou, mas Kagome não pareceu se satisfazer com a resposta.

Inuyasha suspira pesadamente antes de se inclinar até a cesta de frutas e pegar uma maçã e dar uma mordida nela. – Agora coma!

Ele ordenou antes de deixar à cabana.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Já estavam caminhando há mais de meia hora, até aquele ponto não apareceu nenhum youkai tentando matá-los ou algo que os distraíssem, exceto que tinham que parar constantemente para que Kagome pudesse ir ao 'banheiro', e isso estava deixando Inuyasha bastante nervoso.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou.

- Não diga que teremos que parar de novo! – Inuyasha disse mal humorado.

- Não, não é isso... – ela disse.

- Então o que é?

- Er... Eu estou com fome.

- O que?! Você comeu antes de sairmos. Isso há meia hora atrás!

- Eu sei, mas eu tô com fome e não posso evitar.

- Não dá pra esperar?

- Definitivamente, não.

- Argh. Vamos parar... – ele disse desgostoso.

Todos pararam e Kagome saltou das costas de Inuyasha cuidadosamente. Depois ela se recostou em uma arvore e abriu sua mochila, e tirou de lá um pacote de batatinhas e começou a devorá-los. Inuyasha estava à frente dela, em pé, e bastante irritado. Ele não estava muito a fim de esperá-la, mas fazer o que?

- Kagome, acha que já podemos ir?

- Ah, não seja chato Inuyasha, eu mal... – ela não terminou a frase.

- O que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado, percebendo a mudança de humor de Kagome.

- Um fragmento de jóia.

- O quê? Onde? – Miroke perguntou.

- Naquela direção. – Ela apontou num caminho atrás da arvore que ela estava encostada.

- Kagome, fique aqui. – Inuyasha disse, encarando Kagome com um olhar sério.

- O quê?! Como você espera descobrir onde o fragmente da jóia está?! – ela disse alterada.

- Não discuta comigo desta vez Kagome. – Inuyasha disse, sem alterar sua expressão. – Não quero você e o nosso filho em perigo novamente. Por favor.

Kagome ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, refletindo sobre a proposta de Inuyasha, ela também não queria colocar o seu filho em perigo, e nem deixar Inuyasha preocupado, afinal, ele estava fazendo de tudo por ela. Por _eles. _

Ela suspirou longamente.

- Está bem. – ela disse a contra gosto. Não gostava de ficar de fora da 'ação', mas agora ela tinha algo mais importante para pensar. Em alguém, ou melhor.

Inuyasha acenou para Miroke e Sango e antes de partir deu uma olhada em Kagome. Ele não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas levá-la poderia representar um risco muito grande, e este era um risco que ele não queria correr a custo nenhum.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

O local que Kagome havia apontado estava vazio, mas era um local muito curioso. O chão debaixo deles era feito de pedras, e por entre essas pedras cresciam vários tipos de plantas, que normalmente não cresceriam ali. Flores coloridas enfeitavam o lugar e um pequeno lago de águas cristalinas, tudo muito convidativo — e romântico.

- Será que já foi embora? – Sango perguntou vasculhando o local rapidamente com o olhar.

- Não sei. Talvez. Foi uma distância razoável de onde estávamos até aqui. – Foi a resposta de Miroke.

Inuyasha parou e começou a farejar o ar, mas o único cheiro que sentia era o agradável aroma das flores, e tantos aromas diferentes o estavam confundindo.

- Achou algo? – Miroke perguntou, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negando.

- Só senti cheiro de flores.

- Fiquem alerta, esse youkai pode ter usado o perfume das flores para esconder o seu próprio cheiro. Portanto não deve ser muito forte. – Sango disse.

Alguns segundo depois, houve explosão próximo a onde eles estavam.

- Muito espertinha. – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir atrás de onde estavam, e não muito distante.

Inuyasha, Sango e miroke se viraram e viram uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos, pele muito pálida, lábios avermelhados, assim como seus olhos. Ela vestia uma kimono rosa claro com branco, adornado com várias flores. Ela os olhava com um olhar maligno e assustador, mas o maior mistério para eles era como ela havia causado aquela explosão, já que ela não segurava arma alguma.

- Então, o que humanos e um meio-youkai fazem em meu território? – Ela perguntou dando alguns passos à frente, e ainda com o sorriso assustador de antes. – Ansiosos para se tornarem meu jantar?

- Quem é você, sua maldita? – Inuyasha perguntou, sua pergunta saiu mais como uma ordem, ele estava visivelmente irritado.

- Eu sou Salina. Você está no meu território de caça.

Ela disse, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Huh. Se está tentando me assustar está fazendo um trabalho terrível. – Inuyasha disse.

- Bem, minha intenção não é assustar ninguém. Senão eu não teria refeição alguma, não concorda. – Os lábios dela se retorceram num sorriso estranho. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Inuyasha.

- Vamos direto ao ponto. Eu quero o fragmento da jóia que está em seu poder.

O sorriso dela se desfez, ela os encarou com um olhar assassino.

- Como sabe do fragmento?

- Se não soubéssemos não teríamos presa, certo? – Inuyasha disse sarcástico.

- Vão embora. – ela disse autoritária. – Não vão pegar meu fragmento. Eu o encontrei com muita dificuldade, roubei de um meio-youkai insignificante.

- Meio-youkai? – Miroke interveio.

- Narake. – Sango completou o pensamento do monge.

- Chega de conversa. Estou com pressa. Me entregue o fragmento _agora._ – Ordenou Inuyasha. – Não estou com humor para lutar.

- Já disse que não vou entregar nada!

Presas cresceram na boca da youkai, os dentes eram extremamente brancos, contrastando com a vermelhidão de seus olhos e lábios. Ela rosnou ameaçadoramente para o grupo, Inuyasha sacou sua espada, teria que ser do jeito difícil ele querendo ou não — mas as coisas nunca foram fáceis mesmo…

Ela tirou de dentro de seu kimono pequenas bolinhas brancas, Inuyasha ficou curiso em relação aquelas bolinhas, imaginando para que serviam.

- Hunf... Tem certeza que não quer desistir enquanto pode?

- Vá embora. – ela repetiu.

Inuyasha suspirou pesadamente, s complicações iriam começar.

Ela pegou uma das pequenas bolinhas e atirou em direção do grupo, ao tocarem o chão elas explodiram e o chão tremeu levemente.

- O que foi isso? – Miroke perguntou.

- Heh... Este é um lugar muito especial, sabem? – Salina disse – Esse chão na qual está pisando, não é muito resistente. Bem, é e não é. Embaixo de toda essa área há várias grutas. Um fenômeno interessante, não?

-...

- Vão embora antes que seus túmulos se tornem essas grutas.

- Grutas subterrâneas, huh? Isso realmente não me assusta. – Inuyasha disse.

- Teimoso como uma mula. – ela fez uma careta. – Eu não tenho escolha. Se bem, que provavelmente vocês não sairiam daqui mesmo...

Ela preparou mais daquelas 'bolinhas' e atirou novamente em direção do grupo, mas dessa vez as bolinhas estouraram antes de tocarem o chão.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Uma grande explosão e uma nuvem de poeira foi vista ao longe.

"O que foi isso?" – Kagome pensou assustada.

Ela se virou instintivamente para a direção que seus amigos haviam ido, e viu a nuvem de poeira, e preocupou-se.

"Não... O que aconteceu? Foi naquela direção que o Inuyasha e os outros foram!"

- Eu sei que prometi que ficaria aqui... – Ela disse para si mesma – Mas ele não pode esperar que eu fique parada aqui!

Kagome pegou seu arco e suas flechas e seguiu o caminho até onde tinha agrande nuvem de poeira.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

- Argh!!

Inuyasha urrou quando outras das bombinhas de Salina explodiu perto de si. Aquilo estava parecendo um joguinho, ela se divertia bastante com tudo aquilo.

"Maldita... Está nos fazendo de idiotas!" – Inuyasha pensou.

- Inuyasha!

Inuyasha virou-se ao ouvir aquela voz, e sentiu uma grande raiva apoderar-se de seu corpo. Kagome estava parada a uns seis metros de distância, estava com seu arco e flecha, prestes a atacar.

- Kagome, fique longe! – ele a avisou, um olhar de confusão surgiu no rosto dela.

- Aqui é perigoso!

- Hummm! Petisco. – Salina disse com um sorriso maligno.

- Kagome, onde está o fragmento?! – Inuyasha berrou exasperado.

Kagome olhou para a Salina. Teria que prestar muita atenção para conseguir ver o fragmento àquela distância. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Salina de cima a baixo, mas um brilho rosado chamou sua atenção. Ela sorriu e se voltou para Inuyasha.

- Está no braço direito dela, Inuyasha!

"Ela pode ver onde o fragmento está?!" – Salina pensou exasperada, vendo em Kagome uma ameaça. – "Ela tem que ser eliminada primeiro."

Kagome corria em direção à Inuyasha, mas Salina pegou mais de suas bombinhas e atirou na direção da garota, que não foi atingida por pouco.

- Kagome!! – Inuyasha gritou, a garota estava caída no chão, mas felizmente estava consciente.

- Ai... –ela resmungou.

- Sua... –Inuyasha virou-se enraivecido para a youkai. – Como você ousa?!

- E o que pretende fazer, Inuyasha? – ela não sorria dessa vez. Seu rosto estava vazio, lembrava um pouco o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Você vai ver...

Ele avançou com a tessaiga erguida, iria matá-la sem piedade, ela estava pedindo por isso há algum tempo. Mas antes que pudesse alcançar a mulher youkai, uma flecha purificadora atingiu o braço direito de Salina, ela saltou para trás, para que seu braço não ficasse completamente ferido e incapacitado.

- Mas o que...?

Inuyasha se virou instintivamente para Kagome, mas ela continuava sentada no chão onde caíra há pouco, mas olhava para trás, ele seguiu o olhar dela e logo avistou a figura. Estava há poucos metros atrás de Kagome, talvez uns dois, segurava o arco preparado para atirar uma nova flecha. Era Kikyou.

- Kikyou... – Inuyasha murmurou.

- O que é isso?

Salina olhava de Kagome para Kikyou, estava impressionada como as duas se pareciam fisicamente. E Kikyou também parecia poder ver o fragmento em seu braço, já que foi onde a flecha acertou exatamente. Agora era outro problema.

Kikyou avançava aos poucos, mas ela parou um pouco a frente de Kagome, que logo se levantou, as duas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, passando uma mensagem desconhecida pelos outros presentes. E não era uma mensagem muito agradável, isso era certeza...

"É melhor acabar com isso enquanto eu posso..." – Salina pensou.

Discretamente Salina pegou mais de suas bombinhas. Seu braço não teria a força suficiente para arremessá-las para que pudesse matá-los todos de uma vez, mas as bombinhas dessa vez era mais potentes, talvez isso fizesse alguma diferença. Era, pelo menos, o que ela esperava.

Ela aproveitou-se da distração de seus inimigos e atirou as bombinhas na direção de Kagome e Kikyou. As maiores ameaças primeiro... Depois ela poderia cuidar dos outros separadamente e mais facilmente.

As bombinhas atingiram o chão um pouco distante de Kagome e Kikyou, mas a explosão foi bem forte e fez com que a base do chão desmoronasse e Kagome e Kikyou e caíssem dentro de uma das grutas subterrâneas...

- KAGOME!! –Inuyasha berrou quando a terra começou a tremer e as duas caíram dentro de um buraco no chão e as pedras desmoronassem sobre as duas. – NÃO!!

** N/A: Olá!**

**Demorou, mas estou de volta!**

**Para compensar a demora, e o ultimo cpítulo q foi um pouco curto, fiz esse aki maior. Eu axo q estou tendo dificuldades para terminar a fic pq eu estou ultrapassando mues limites. A minhas fics não ultrapassavam treze capítulos, e essa aki eu nem faço idéia de qntos vai ter, mas eu realmetne adoro escrever essa fic, ela eh diferente das outras **

**Eu quero q opiniao sincera de vcs sobre esse capítulo. Eu queimei meus neuronios para fazer algo decente, e só me saiu reunir o triangulo amoroso no mesmo lugar. E o q seria a vida sem complicações, hein?! xD**

**Jah comecei a fazer o cap 14, mas naum sei se posso termianr logo. Essa semana eu tô cheia de provas, e logo no início do proximo mês eu vou ter simulado Ç.Ç**

**Snif... Eh mta coisa para a minha kbcinha alucinada... **

**Obrigado a acdy-chan q sempre deixa um review, me motiva bastante e tb qro agradecer qm adicionou a fic aos favoritos! \o/**

**Mas por favorzinho, deixem reviews - Plissssss**

**até mais galera!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	14. Kagome e Kikyou

Capítulo 14 – Kagome e Kikyou

- Kagome!!

Inuyasha correu para o ponto da explosão e tentou mover algumas pedras, mas era muitas e bem pesadas, mas ele não pensava em desistir, não deixaria a mulher que amava, seu e filho e... Sua ex... Morrerem!

Puxou pedras atrás de pedras, mas ali parecia ter mais pedras do que haviam inicialmente, além dessas gruas parecerem bem profundas, ele só pedia para que Kagome estivesse bem...

- Não adianta.

A voz de Salina o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- A base desse chão é feita com as pedras que cobrem as grutas. Elas são muito profundas, se as suas amiguinhas tiverem sobrevivido não há chances de encontrá-las. Essas grutas são quase como um labirinto, e elas logo não terão oxigênio suficiente, eu imagino.

Salina sorriu sombriamente. A raiva que sentia por aquela mulher não podia ser descrita. Não iria perdoá-la. Nunca.

Ele preparou a tessaiga. Kikyou a havia ferido, o seu arremesso estava mais fraco, iria matá-la sem compaixão.

- Prepare-se. – Inuyasha disse raivoso.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Kagome sentia uma umidade em seu rosto. E uma leve dor em seu abdome também... Ela abriu os olhos, estava sentindo-se tonta e também sentia um liquido escorrer por sua cabeça. Então ela percebeu que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Kikyou que a encarava seriamente. Rapidamente ela tratou de levantar-se e se sentar direito, mas com o movimento brusco sua cabeça doeu mais e tudo pareceu girar ainda mais rápido.

- Não devia fazer movimentos tão bruscos depois da queda. – Kikyou falou em seu tom habitual.

- Eu... Eu estou bem. – Mentiu, segurando seu abdome. Agora estava sentindo ânsias de vômito, não seria boa coisa...

- Tem certeza? – Kikyou indagou vendo a expressão da garota.

Kagome balançou a cabeça levemente, assentindo.

Kikyou suspirou pesadamente.

- Você é muito teimosa.

- Como?

- Nada, esquece. – Kikyou ficou em pé, olhando para algum ponto alem do túnel escuro que se estendia diante delas.

- Onde estamos? – Kagome perguntou, agora lembrando-se da explosão.

- Eu não sei. É uma espécie de galeria subterrânea – Kikyou respondeu, agora encarando Kagome. – A explosão fez com que o 'teto' dessas galerias desmoronassem.

Kagome sentiu outra pontada na barriga, seguida de um enjôo fortíssimo. Ela inclinou-se não conseguindo mais conter a ânsia de vômito, pondo tudo para fora. Não fora uma boa idéia ter comido antes de tudo aquilo, mas quem iria saber?!

Ela limpou a boca com a manga de sua blusa, agora ela estava se sentindo tonta com o movimento brusco, e estava fraca. A dor ainda estava lá, de vez em quando sentia uma pontada, e elas ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Ela sentou-se novamente, contra a parede fria da gruta. Sua respiração era pesada, a dor estava horrível, ela tentava não gemer, não gritar... Estava preocupada... Temia pelo seu bebê.

- Você está bem? – Kikyou perguntou, dando alguns passos a frente, ficando perto de Kagome.

Ela meneou a cabeça confirmando, mas um urro convenceu a sacerdotisa de ela não estava.

- O que está sentindo? – Kikyou perguntou após um longo suspiro

- Tá doendo... – Kagome murmurou.

- Isso eu percebi. Eu quero saber _onde_ dói. – Kikyou disse

- Minha barriga... – a voz de Kagome não era mais que um sussurro, lágrima desciam por sua face, enquanto o medo preenchia sua mente. – Meu filho...

Kikyou lançou um olhar incrédulo para Kagome.

"Filho...?" – Kikyou pensou.

- Você está grávida? – ela perguntou

Novamente Kagome meneou a cabeça confirmando. Kikyou levou uma de suas mãos até o ventre de Kagome, esta a olhou com um olha incrédulo, olhar de Kikyou passou alguma confiança para Kagome e ela relaxou um pouco. Kikyou fechou os olhos, sem tirar a mão do ventre de Kagome, e as duas ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo.

- Seu bebê está estressado. – Kikyou concluiu.

- O quê?

- Pelo o que aconteceu, seu nervosismo, tudo isso causou um estresse no seu bebê.

- Como você sabe? – Kagome perguntou com os dentes trincados, tentando evitar outro urro de dor.

- Eu sou sacerdotisa, cuidava de muitas grávidas quando eu era viva. Além do mais, eu posso sentir a dor do seu bebê. Se você não se acalmar, essa dor _não_ vai parar e seu bebê vai morrer.

- Eu não consigo... Tá doendo muito. – Kagome se contorceu de dor.

- Escuta... – Kikyou sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, também se encostando à parede de pedra fria. – respire fundo. Pense no sue bebê. Ele _precisa_ que você se acalme. Concentre-se.

Kikyou dizia calmamente.

- Não consigo... – Mais lágrimas escorreram pela a face de Kagome. Cada vez mais, o desespero tomava conta dela. Seu filho corria perigo, isso apenas a deixava mais nervosa. Não iria perder sue bebê. Não podia... Não se perdoaria se acontecesse.

- Você precisa se distrair. Pense m outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. – Kikyou dizia ainda na sua calmaria habitual, segurando Kagome pelos ombros fortemente, obrigando Kagome a encará-la.

- Em quê?! Eu não consigo me concentrar... – A voz de Kagome estava mais alta, seu corpo suplicava por algum alívio, seu coração suplicava para que a dor sumisse, para que seu bebê ficasse bem.

- Hmmm...

- Eu não quero perder meu filho...

- Você não vai. – Kikyou estava um pouco mais nervosa... Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pensar em algo para Kagome se acalmar antes que o pior acontecesse.

Kagome apertava seu ventre. Seu filho estava em perigo, podia morrer... Estava doendo demais... Ela não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça. A dor era horrível, ela queria Inuyasha, queria que ele a confortasse, que dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, que a abraçasse, e a beijasse... Mas ele não estava ali. Estava impossibilitado de encontrá-la, possivelmente pensando que ela havia morrido.

- "Dare mo ga minna shitteru  
Keseya shinai kizu o  
Dore gurai tsuzuku no?  
Mou iranai yo..."

Kagome olhou para Kikyou. Ela cantava. A voz serena, controlada, a música bonita, encorajadora.

- K-Kikiyou?

Kikyou sorriu para a Kagome e continuou a cantar.

- "Dare mo ga minna matteru  
Arasoi no nai hibi o  
Senshou no heishi-tachi  
Omoi dashite yo  
Ima haha no nukumori o..."

Kagome concentrou-se na letra da música, e sentiu uma calma invadir seu corpo.

- "Kono hateshinaku hiroi sekai ni  
Jibun dake no chizu egaite  
Namida koraete  
Bokura wa aruiteyukou..."

A dor estava cedendo. Kagome sentiu uma onda de felicidade passar por seu corpo, assim como um pouco de confusão. Por que Kikyou estava fazendo aquilo? Afinal, ela amava Inuyasha...

- "Tachi agare ima  
Hora nando demo  
Nemuru shishi yobiokoshite  
Ikiteyuku n da ashite e

Dare mo ga minna motteru  
Hito kakero no ai o  
Nikundemo nani hitotsu  
Umarenai n da yo  
Sonna no mou iranai yo..."

- Kikyou... – Kagome murmurou

Kikyou olhou para Kagome, parando um pouco.

- Por que... Está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Como assim? – Kikyou perguntou

- Por que está me ajudando?

- Porque... Embora, meu coração esteja cheio de ódio pelo o que aconteceu cinqüenta anos atrás... Ainda existe amor dentro dele. É a você quem Inuyasha ama. E você está esperando um filho dele. Tenho certeza de que é muito importante para ele ter um filho... Com você... – ela completou a frase quase num sussurro, enquanto imagens do passado voltavam a sua mente.

Flashback

Kikyou deitou na relva viva, esperando Inuyasha aparecer com algo que pudessem comer. Ela encarou as estrelas, sentindo a leve brisa roçar por seu rosto. Era lua cheia. Tudo estava muito iluminado, nem precisavam de uma fogueira. Ela aos poucos fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento.

- Dormiu?

A voz de Inuyasha alguns minutos depois fez com que ela reabrisse os olhos. Nem ouvira ele chegar — e Inuyasha não era do tipo sutil...— Devia ter cochilado apreciando tanta serenidade...

- Você demorou. – foi a resposta dela.

- Desculpa, encontrei uns obstáculos no caminho. – Inuyasha disse, ela já imaginava quais seriam os tais obstáculos. Youkais, claro. Sempre. Qualquer hora, não importava. A vida dele era de desafios.

Ele sentou-se a lado dela, ela levantou-se e sentou entre as pernas dele e deixou que ele a abraçasse fortemente.

- Não vai comer? – Inuyasha perguntou no ouvido dela.

- Não tenho mais fome. – ela respondeu. Apenas agora havia percebido que não tinha mais fome.

- Tem certeza? – ele franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Aham. – ela acenou.

Ficaram vários minutos em silencio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Kikyou sentia calafrios percorrerem seu corpo quando as mãos de Inuyasha faziam um leve carinho em sua barriga ou quando ele beijava seu pescoço. Ela sentia-se no paraíso. Embora estivesse descumprindo as regras que eram impostas às sacerdotisas.

Mas não se importava. Se iria pro inferno, pelo menos iria feliz.

- Inuyasha... – ela começou. Queria perguntar isso há algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem antes – Posso... Te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você... – ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu o que?

Curioso como sempre. Ela suspirou antes de continuar.

- Você gostaria de ter filhos?

- O que?!

Inuyasha levantou-se de repente. Estava irritado, Kikyou podia ver em seus olhos. Ela temia essa reação. Olhou fundo nos olhos dele, lhe passando uma mensagem, pedindo para que ele esquecesse o assunto. Mas não parece que fez muito efeito.

- O que você está pensando, Kikyou? – ele continuou, seu tom ainda irritado.

- Inuyasha...

- Eu sou um meio-youkai e você uma humana!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Isso ano daria certo.

- Inuyasha, escuta...

- Não! Não quero filhos, Kikyou! Ponto final.

E aquele foi _realmente_ o ponto final. Inuyasha desapareceu dentro da floresta e só apareceu no dia seguinte, e pediu desculpas pela a sua explosão, mas continuou a afirmar que não queria filhos.

#--#--#--#

- Kikyou? – Kagome trouxe kikyou de volta de seus pensamentos.

- Inuyasha não queria ter filhos. Pelo menos, não comigo. – ela sorriu amarelo. Não era uma boa lembrança, ela realmente não queria compartilhá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se refrear.

- Hã... Eu... Não sei o que dizer. – Kagome disse sem graça

Kikyou sorriu.

- Não precisa. Não quero que sinta pena. Além do mais, ele está melhor com você. Você o mudou. Para melhor, claro.

- Obrigado. – Kagome corou levemente. Estava recebendo elogios da ex do seu namorado.

- Fico feliz por você dois. Pelo bebê. – Kikyou disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Inuyasha dará seu melhor, eu sei.

- Você nem imagina como ele é preocupado. – Kagome disse sorrindo. A dor já se fora de vez.

- Nem consigo.

- Ele tá sempre preocupado. Na verdade ele é superprotetor! Tá sempre em cima pra saber se eu comi, se eu consigo andar, etc...

Kikyou riu.

- Deve ser horrível

- Não muito. Eu o amo muito e deixo passar... – Kagome disse. – Desculpe, eu não...

Kagome disse após ter percebido o que disse. As duas se encararam silenciosamente por um certo tempo, pareciam conectadas de alguma forma.

- Não tem problema. – Kikyou finalmente disse

Uma explosão foi ouvida um pouco longe, novamente pedras desabaram deixando a luz solar penetrar. As duas sorriram, esperavam que aquilo significasse o que achavam que significasse.

- Kagome! Kikyou!

A voz de Inuyasha chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome como uma melodia. Ela sentiu-se tão aliviada. Depois do que passara nas últimas... err... horas? Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia sido. Seu sofrimento fora bastante, e para ela pareceu demorar um século.

- Inuyasha! – ela exclamou.

Inuyasha saltou o buraco feito, provavelmente com a tessaiga, e escaneou o local, a procura de Kagome e Kikyou. Quando as viu, paradas a uns dez metros de distância, consideravelmente bem, ele sentiu-se aliviado e correu ao encontro de sua amada. Abraçando-a fortemente, não se dando conta da presença de Kikyou perto deles.

- Eu estava tão preocupado... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e logo se afastou um pouco, sem solta-la – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. – ela sorriu – A Kikyou me ajudou para que tudo ficasse bem.

Kagome olhou para Kikyou e sorriu, Kikyou sorriu de volta. Inuyasha estava atordoado. Kikyou e Kagome... Se dando bem?

- Er... O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Nada. – mentiu, ele não precisava saber o que _quase_ tinha acontecido com o bebê. – Ficamos esperando você vir atrás de nós, e tivemos umas conversas, sabe?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

- Conversas?

- É... Conversas de garotas, sabe?

- Não...

- E o que aconteceu lá em cima? – Kagome perguntou

- Ah, eu consegui. Matei aquela cretina. – Inuyasha disse. Kagome sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- É claro que você matou ela...

- Hei, tudo bem aí embaixo?

Sango perguntou do buraco aberto no 'teto' da gruta.

- Está sim. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Nós já vamos sair.

Inuyasha se virou para Kikyou.

- Er... Você pode esperar aqui?

Kikyou meneou a cabeça.

- É mais importante levar a Kagome para a superfície. Ela está grávida, afinal.

A expressão de Inuyasha era impagável. Ele estava com a boca escancarada enquanto olhava de Kikyou para Kagome as duas sorriam da expressão no rosto dele. Ele não podia acreditar que as duas haviam se tornado _amigas! _Era surreal demais para acreditar.

- Vai logo, Inuyasha. – Kikyou disse.

Inuyasha fez com que Kagome subisse em suas costas e logo depois subiu a superfície deixando-a são e salvo e depois voltou para pegar Kikyou. Também fez com que ela subisse em suas costas e a levou para a terra firme. Depois de calorosas despedidas entre Kagome e Kikyou, a sacerdotisa partiu, deixando não só Inuyasha, mas os outros também, impressionados.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Quando a noite caiu, Inuyasha e Kagome sentaram-se entre as flores coloridas e ficaram apreciando o ar noturno. Kagome sentia-se mais do que satisfeita por tê-lo junto a si, principalmente depois de tudo o que passara.

- Inuyasha... – ela dizia com a cabeça recostada no peito dele.

- Hm?

- Eu te amo.

-..., Eu também te amo. – ele a abraçou mais forte, ela sorriu e logo adormeceu.

**N/A: Olá, desculpem a demora pela a postagem, mas eh q eu estava esperando mais reviews, a fic nao está tendo muitos ultimamente... T.T**

**Espero q gostem do capítulo, tentei caprichar e fazê-lo um pouco grande. Ultimamente to ocupada com o segundo simulado portanto nao estou tendo tempo de pensar na fic, ta meio complicada a situação. TT.TT**

**Bem, sem mais nada a dizer.**

**Não esqueçam o review!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**

**N/A²: Leiam o aviso postado no capítulo seguinte**


	15. Our date

Capítulo 15 – Our date

Kagome colocou a mãe dentro d'água, e para sua infelicidade, a água estava muito fria. Ela suspirou resignada, estava precisando de um banho e a água fria não iria impedi-la de tê-lo. Ela deixou cair o kimono que usava — Suas roupas normais estavam começando a ficarem apertadas pro conta da gravidez — e entrou na água, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Ela mergulhou de uma vez e ficou um tempo submersa na água, logo seu corpo já estava acostumado a temperatura da água, então não seria tão mal...

Emergiu quando a necessidade por ar falou mais alto, e percebeu que Inuyasha estava sentado na margem do rio, não a estava olhando, estava vigiando para que ninguém mais a olhasse, se isso acontecesse seria um grande problema para o infeliz.

- Como está a água? – Ele perguntou

- Fria. – Kagome respondeu com pesar.

- Não quer esperar para chegarmos à vila?

- Não, não. Eu preciso de um banho urgente.

- Mas se você tá reclamando...

- Ai, Inuyasha, eu não tô reclamando! É melhor tomar um banho frio do que não tomar nenhum! – Ela revirou os olhos.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e viu que ele segurava seu kimono que ela havia deixado no chão, ele percebeu que ela olhava para o kimono.

- Pra não sujar... – Ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

- Obrigado. – Ela murmurou de volta.

Ela mergulhou de novo, ficou ali embaixo pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Ela começou namorar Inuyasha, eles brigaram e depois ela descobriu que estava grávida. Não estava sendo lá muito difícil levar a gravidez, o problema era os perigos diários que eles corriam, youkais pra todos os lados...

Ela levou uma das mãos ao ventre, já estava com quatro meses, o tempo passou rapidamente nesses quatro meses e passaria ainda mais rápido durante os próximos cinco, seu filho estaria protegido quando nascesse?

Ela voltou a superfície e olhou tristemente para Inuyasha, não sabia se Inuyasha conseguiria destruir Narake em tempo, ainda mais com pouco tempo que restava, talvez não fosse possível.

- O que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou percebendo a expressão de Kagome

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e respondeu:

- Nada.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

- Anda logo Kagome, fala.

- Eu só tô preocupada com o futuro, só isso.

- ... É por causa do Narake?

- É...

- Não se preocupe, Kagome, eu vou acabar com aquele maldito a tempo. Ele não vai nem sequer chegar perto do nosso filho.

Kagome fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e um minuto de silêncio se seguiu.

- Inuyasha...

- O que?

- Eu preciso comprar roupas... – Ela disse enquanto saía da água.

Inuyasha lhe estendeu a toalha que ela trouxera e ela se enrolou nessa.

- Quando chegarmos a vila nós iremos para a sua Era. – Ele prometeu

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - ××× - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chegaram à aldeia por volta do meio dia, Inuyasha insistiu que Kagome se alimentasse e descansasse antes de irem para a Era dela, ela pareceu um pouco relutante, mas acabou concordando. À tarde ela e Inuyasha se despediram dos amigos e atravessaram o poço.

Kagome logo correu para dentro da casa.

- Estou em casa! – Ela avisou.

- Kagome! – A mãe de Kagome apareceu e abraçou a filha – Como você está, minha querida?

- Estou bem. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Que bom. Tudo bem com você, Inuyasha?

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu.

- É a Kagome que está aí? – Souta perguntou da sala

- Oi, Souta! – Kagome gritou.

- Oi, mana. – Ele respondeu.

- Ele está assistindo TV. – A mãe de Kagome disse.

- Ai, mamãe, eu vou tomar um banho, e dormir um pouco, tô com um pouco de sono.

- Certo, filha.

Kagome foi até Inuyasha e deu-lhe um beijo leve, depois subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do banheiro.

A mãe de Kagome foi para a cozinha, deixando Inuyasha sozinho, então ele resolveu ir até a sala, 'brincar' um pouco com Buyo, mas como o gato não estava em lugar nenhum resolveu assistir TV com Souta.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso enquanto via na tela um casal na fila do cinema.

- Comprando ingressos para o cinema. – Souta respondeu.

- Cinema? – Inuyasha estava mais confuso.

- É, eles estão num encontro.

- Num... Encontro? – Ele piscou seguidamente, ainda sem entender.

- É. – Souta se virou para Inuyasha – Ele chamou ela pra sair, sabe? Eles estão namorando.

- E como isso funciona?

- É assim, ele chama ela pra sair, marca um dia e uma hora, aí passa na casa dela no dia combinado e a leva pra um lugar especial, aí eles comem e se beijam... A baboseira toda, sabe?

- Ah tá.

- E por que ele fez isso?

- Pra deixar ela feliz e relaxada, eu acho. – Souta deu de ombros.

- Hum...

Inuyasha ficou em silencio por um tempo.

- Souta, você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?

- Claro. O que é?

- Bem...

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - ××× - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome acordou sentindo um pouco de frio, pois havia deixado a janela do quarto aberta. O sol já morria àquela hora, já era quase noite. Ela fechou a janela, foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, depois desceu para procurar Inuyasha.

A jovem procurou por toda a casa, mas não o encontrou, então sentiu o cheiro da comida de sua mãe, resolveu ir ver se ele estava lá e comer algo também, pois estava faminta.

- Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou enquanto seu olhar varria o pequeno cômodo.

Inuyasha não estava lá.

- Mamãe, você viu o Inuyasha?

- Ah, vi sim. Ele saiu com o Souta.

- Saiu... Com o Souta?? – Kagome piscou tentando entender o porquê daquilo. – E pra onde eles foram?

- Eu não sei. Souta disse que ia mostrar algo a Inuyasha.

- O que o Souta iria querer mostrar para o Inuyasha?

- Eu não sei. Souta me disse que ia mostrar algo para Inuyasha e depois os dois saíram.

- Você deixou o Souta sair com o Inuyasha??

- Sim.

- Agora eu tô preocupada. Será que o Souta está bem?

- Não se preocupe querida. Não faz bem, lembra?

- Tá... Em falar nisso, eu tô faminta. O que você está cozinhando, mamãe?

- Ah, estou fazendo uns sanduíches.

Kagome sorriu.

- Finalmente comida que preste.

- Achei que você iria querer.

- Você é a melhor, mamãe. – Kagome abraçou sua mãe e ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

A campainha tocou.

- Ai, finalmente eles chegaram, senão eu ia morrer de preocupação. – Kagome disse. – Vou abrir.

Kagome quase correu para poder abrir a porta, estava realmente ansiosa.

- Aff... Inuyasha você poderia me explicar onde você e o S... – Kagome começou a ralhar, mas parou no meio da frase quando viu que quem estava lá fora não era Inuyasha e nem Souta. – Houjo?

- Hã... Oi Higurashi... – Souta disse um pouco vermelho – Como você está?

- Eu estou bem... Entre.

- Ah, eu não quero incomodar.

- Que nada. Entre logo. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e deu um passo para o lado, dando espaço para Houjo passar.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse e depois entrou.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Bem... Mas você andou sumida...

- Ah, é que eu estou ficando no apartamento do meu namorado na cidade dele, sabe? – ela mentiu.

- Hum... E como está o... Hã... Bebê?

- Ah... – Ela levou uma das mãos ao ventre. A cena de quando descobriu que estava grávida lhe veio a cabeça. – Ele ou ela está bem. Só os sintomas da gravidez que são meio chatos.

- Ah... Certo...

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Kagome não sabia o que dizer, e Houjo, visivelmente, também não sabia.

- Sabe, é meio estranho ouvir tudo isso. Pra mim isso só parece um pesadelo que eu tô tendo e que eu devia estar prestes a acordar.

- Houjo... – Kagome sabia que Houjo não devia estar se sentindo muito feliz com aquela situação. Ela sabia disso desde que ele a beijara.

- Você sabe que eu queria que esse fosse meu, Kagome. Mais que tudo no mundo.

- Houjo, por favor...

- Kagome, eu te amo. E você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. – Ela encarava o chão, não podia olhá-lo e ver a dor que transparecia nos olhos dele. – Mas eu acho que você não deveria ver as coisas desse jeito.

- Desculpe, Kagome, eu estou triste, mas eu não devia te deixar triste também. – Ele sorriu amarelo. – Faz mal para o bebê, né?

- Ah, Houjo...

- Bom, então. Eu tava conversando com a Erika, a Ayumi e a Yuka e eu acho que elas estão planejando um chá de bebê ou algo do tipo.

- Ah não... Acho que vou ter trabalho com elas!

- É...

Novamente houve silêncio.

- Então... Seu namorado está por aqui?

- É... Ele saiu para algum lugar com o meu irmão.

- Hum... Acho que não vou demorar muito, então. Ele pode não gostar de me ver aqui.

- Huh... O Inuyasha não pode negar uma mulher grávida de conversar com seus amigos. – Ela disse fazendo uma pose mandona. Houjo riu.

- Tudo bem. Mas de qualquer maneira eu preciso ir.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu só passei aqui para ver como você está.

- A gente se vê outra hora? – Ela se aproximou um pouco dele.

- Com certeza. – Ele ficou pensando um pouco. – Kagome...

- O que?

- Posso... Te dar um abraço?

- Claro, Houjo.

Ele deu um passo à frente e lentamente envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura da jovem enquanto ela passava os braços por seu pescoço.

- Você ainda pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. – Ele murmurou para ela.

- Eu sei... – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eles ficaram algum tempo daquele jeito. Kagome não queria que o rapaz tivesse falsas esperanças, mas também não podia destruí-lo daquela maneira.

A porta foi aberta de repente.

- Kagome, nós... – Inuyasha dizia antes de ver a cena que se passava diante de si. Ele parou sentindo a fúria ferver dentro de seu peito.

Kagome automaticamente soltou Houjo.

- Inuyasha...

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?! – Inuyasha

- Inuyasha, se acalma, ok?

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui? Desse jeito com você? Já não bastou aquela ultima vez?!

- Eu só estava me despedindo dela. – Houjo defendeu-se.

- E você, cale-se.

- Inuyasha, por favor... Não faça com que eu me zangue, ok?

Inuyasha sentiu vontade de se chutar. Do modo que o humor de Kagome mudava constantemente durante a gravidez, era realmente melhor não deixá-la irritada, pois então seguiria-se a parte do choro e logo em seguida a parte em que ele se sentiria culpado por fazê-la chorar.

- Hunf... Se você já se despediu, pode se retirar. – Inuyasha disse rispidamente para Houjo.

- Até logo, Higurashi. – Houjo disse. Kagome articulou um 'desculpe' com os lábios, ele entendeu e apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tchau, Houjo.

Depois que estava sozinhos (Souta havia saído de fininho pois sabia o que iria acontecer), Kagome lançou um olhar fulminante a Inuyasha — Que sentiu um espasmo de medo percorrer seu corpo — e depois se aproximou dele lentamente.

- Muito bem, Inuyasha. Você poderia ter sido mais grosso com meu amigo? – Ela disse irônica, mas com um tom de seriedade em sua voz.

- Huh... O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu chego aqui e você está abraçando aquele... _Cara..._ – Ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Ah, e você tem que me explicar onde você esteve a tarde toda com meu irmão. Eu estava morrendo de preocupação.

- Err... Eu... Hum... Estava por aí...

- Inuyasha, o que você e o Souta fizeram? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Você está me parecendo suspeito.

- Como é? Eu não estou parecendo suspeito nada!

- Claro que não.

- Argh! Você tirou a noite pra me irritar foi? – ele disse irritado e deixou a casa, batendo a porta ao passar.

- Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou, mas ele não voltou, então ela resolveu segui-lo. – Inuyasha!

Ele continuava a andar sem esperá-la, estavam chegando perto do templo quando ela notou um brilho ao lado da arvore sagrada e que Inuyasha havia parado perto dali e a estava esperando.

Ela se aproximou olhando furtivamente para o brilho que ela ainda não havia descoberto o que era, quando estava perto o suficiente, Inuyasha passou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- O que é isso, Inuyasha?

- Bom, o Souta me falou sobre os encontros que os namorados daqui tem, então resolvi fazer um para nós. – Ele disse um pouco embaraçado.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça e viu que abaixo da Arvore sagrada estava uma toalha e o brilho vinha de velas que estavam ali, e também havia comida e uma garrafa de suco.

- Uau... Você fez tudo isso... Para mim?

- Aham...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo, bobinha. – Ele disse enquanto sentia as bochechas arderem.

- Obrigado, Inuyasha.

- De nada... Sabe, aquele seu amigo até que ajudou. Eu não sabia como ia te atrair até aqui sem que você suspeitasse de nada.

- Quer dizer que não ficou com raiva?

- Claro que eu fiquei, mas eu tive que me concentrar para não quebrar a cara daquele...

- Okay, okay... Vamos comer que eu já estou morta de fome.

Inuyasha a guiou até o local onde jantariam e a ajudou a se sentar, depois colocou um pouco de suco para ela.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, Inuyasha.

- Obrigado. Mas eu só queria um momento especial para nós três. Eu, você e nosso filho.

Kagome se inclinou e beijou Inuyasha, que aprofundou o beijo.

- Você sabe que sempre vou te amar, né? Sempre. – Ela o beijou de novo.

- Eu sei. E eu também.

Ambos sorriram. A noite estava realmente perfeita, não havia nada que pudesse estragá-la, assim como não havia nada que pudesse separá-los.

OoOoOoOoO

**Depois de um século, eu estou de volta \o/**

**Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas eu realmente ando a mil por aqui, mas talvez proxima semana eu to de ferias e vou poder me dedicar + a minhas fics!**

**Bom, para mim, esse capítulo foi um lixo, mas me digam o q vcs acharam, ok?**

**E a atualização da fic é nao eh a unica novidade. A outra novidade eh q agora vao existir **REGRAS

**Isso mesmo e eu vou segui-las a risca, e espero q vcs tbm ^^**

**Aí vão:**

_1° - Os capítulos só serão atualizados depois de receber no minímo 5 reviews (comentários)  
2° - Caso o quantidade mínima exigida não for atingida, os capítulos serão atualizados num prazo de até 3 semanas  
3° - Caso eu receba 5 ou mais reviews e a fanfic não for atualizada por motivos como atraso, esquecimento, o pelo capitulo não estar pronto, esta fafic será atualizada num sabado num prazo de até três semanas._

**Eu ñ gosto de impor exigencias, mas eh para o bem da minha inspiração, e da curiosidade de vcs ****;**]

Pois é pessoal, essas sao as regras. Eu já estou trabalhando no proximo capítulo, mas tudo vai depender de vcs.

Ah, e gostaria mesmo q vcs visitassem o blog pois lá eu vou postar como tá o andamento da fic, ok? Assim a curiosidade de vcs diminui. ^^

Bjus&Byebye

Liligi


	16. Feelings

Capítulo 16 – Feelings

Sango abriu os olhos lentamente. A claridade a incomodava, então ela piscou várias vezes antes de sua vista se acostumar com ela (a claridade) e as coisas entrarem em foco. Virou de lado, sentiu a grama macia roçar em seu rosto. Só então ela percebeu algo que a impedia de se mover.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e seu olhar seguiu para o ponto onde sentia o peso extra e viu que era um braço. Seus olhos desviaram daquele braço para o dono dele. Miroke dormia tranquilamente, sua cabeça sobre a mochila de Kagome.

Sango sorriu. Cuidadosamente, ela se livrou do braço de Miroke e pôs-se de pé. Ela olhou ao redor, nem Kagome, nem Inuyasha e nem Shippou estavam ali.

Sango fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Quando os abriu novamente sentiu um par de olhos a lhe observar, ela não conseguiu não corar. Estavam só os dois ali e ela podia ver a mensagem que ele tentava passá-la através do olhar.

- Bom dia. – Miroke disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Seu tom não passava de um sussurro, seu rosto ainda estava em brasa. – Onde estão todos?

Ele deu os ombros.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, eu acordei e eles já não estavam mais.

Miroke levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Sango e o acariciou, sentindo a pele macia da jovem sob seus dedos, ela por sua vez sentiu o sangue ir todo para seu rosto e sabia que naquele momento estava mais vermelha do que o kimono do Inuyasha... Mas... Como ela foi parar _ali_?

FLASHBACK

Depois de uma longa batalha contra um youkai aranha, o grupo montou acampamento em um ponto qualquer da floresta, pois estava anoitecendo e eles precisavam descansar da árdua batalha. Miroke e Shippou haviam ido pegar alguns galhos para fazer a fogueira, Inuyasha foi caçar alguma coisa para que pudessem comer e Sango e Kagome ficaram sozinhas.

- Hei, Sango. – Kagome chamou a exterminadora. Sango voltou sua atenção a amiga e percebeu que ela estava com aquele olhar de quem quer saber das coisas.

- Sim?

- Então... – Kagome tentou parecer o mais casual possível, mas não conseguiu enganar Sango – Como vão as coisas...?

- Vão bem.

- E... O Kohaku?

- Não sei, faz tempo que não o vemos... – ela disse meio triste.

- Hum... E com... O Miroke?

Sango piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar a pergunta. Kagome e a olhava na expectativa, mas Sango não sabia o porquê daquele interesse repentino nela e no Miroke.

- Como assim? – Tentou desconversar. Não era uma conversa que ela estava disposta a ter.

- Ah, você sabe...

- Não, na verdade, não sei não.

- É que ele te pediu em casamento há algum tempo, eu só queria saber se a relação de vocês evoluiu.

Sango suspirou pesadamente.

- Não. Eu não sei se é momento certo para termos alguma coisa, sabe?

- Mas por que não?

- Eu não sei... – ela se encolheu um pouco – Eu tenho medo, eu acho...

- Medo? – Kagome perguntou intrigada

- É...

- De que?

- Bem, em parte eu tenho medo de que tudo o que ele disse tenha sido da boca pra fora, sabe... E por outro lado, eu tenho medo de tenhamos alguma coisa e acabe sendo infiel... Mas também tenho medo de que a gente tente e não dê certo... – Sango desabafou.

- Ah, amiga... – Kagome abraçou Sango que estava a beira de lágrimas – Ele pode ser um pervertido, Sango, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: ele te ama com todo o coração dele. – Kagome se afastou e encarou Sango profundamente – Você por acaso já tentou conversar com ele? Contar a ele como você se sente?

- Não...

- Então, por que está perdendo tempo?

- Kagome, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia...

- Vamos lá amiga, eu dou um jeito de tirar o Inuyasha daqui quando ele voltar.

Kagome sorriu para dar mais confiança a Sango.

Logo Inuyasha, Miroke e Shippou apareceram, Kagome piscou para Sango e foi até os rapazes.

- Inuyasha, Shippou, eu quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês!

- Eu realmente não estou interessado no que você tem para me mostrar Kagome. – Inuyasha disse.

- Mas, Inuyasha... – Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas e Inuyasha sentiu o perigo ali – Eu queria _muito_ te mostrar...

- ah, tá bom, tá bom... Não precisa chorar... O que você quer me mostrar?

- Venham.

Kagome pegou as mãos de Inuyasha e de Shippou e os arrastou para longe.

- Nossa – Miroke disse se aproximando de Sango – A Kagome-san tem muita força para alguém que está grávida.

- É... – Sango respondeu baixinho. Ela não encarava Miroke, em vez disso seu olhar estava preso na grama sob si.

- Algo errado, Sango? – Miroke sentou ao lado dela.

- O quê? Não. Por que haveria algo errado?

- Por que você está encarando o chão?

- Eu... Er...

- Sango...

Miroke tomou o rosto de Sango em suas mãos e a fez encará-lo. Sango corou vivamente.

- Qual é, Sango? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu posso?

- Assim você me ofende. – Miroke disse. – É claro que pode!

Sango empurrou as mãos de Miroke e suspirou profundamente.

- Esquece, tá? Não é nada importante.

- Não dá para esquecer. Eu estou preocupado agora. Fale, por favor.

- Eu já disse para esquecer, ok? – Ela fez menção de se levantar.

- Não. – Ele segurou o braço dela. – Você não sai daqui sem antes me falar o que há de errado.

- Por favor, Miroke, me solte.

- Não.

Sango suspirou contrariada.

- Você não pode me obrigar.

- Não, mas posso tentar.

- Por que isso é importante pra você?

- ...

Houve apenas o silêncio durante algum tempo. Miroke não responde, mas tampouco desviou o olhar de Sango. Mas sua mente não processou aquele olhar em si, a raiva pela falta de resposta falou bem mais alto, ela estava a pouquinho de esbofetear o rosto do monge na sua frente.

- Apenas me diga. Acredite, será melhor.

- Não, Miroke, será melhor se você me soltar. Acredite. Será _bem_ melhor para você! – Ela disse irritada.

- Eu não importo com o que você pensa em fazer. A não ser que o que esteja pensando em fazer é falar o que está lhe incomodando.

- Por que _você _não fala o que está te incomodando?

- Quer mesmo saber, Sango?

- Quero. – Era um jogo para dois. Se ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela, então ela também queria saber o que havia com ele?

- Bem, Sango se você quer, então eu te direi.

- Estou esperando. – Ela respondeu.

Miroke suspirou pesarosamente e balançou a cabeça antes de dar qualquer resposta.

- Sango, eu só estou preocupado, tá? Há algum tempo você está meio estranha. Você está _mudada._

"É claro que eu estou." – Sango pensou – "Você me mudou."

Mas ela não disse isso em voz alta.

- É mesmo? – Ela usou seu tom mais sarcástico.

- Sim, e eu realmente_ gostaria _de entender o porquê.

- Bem, não deveria ser um grande desafio, no final das contas.

- É exatamente isso que eu gostaria de entender. – Miroke disse. Estava mais sério do que Sango jamais o havia visto na vida. – Eu sei que é algo que eu _deveria _saber, mas que simplesmente escapa da minha mente. Eu _quero_ entender. Mas não consigo. E isso me preocupa.

Sango encarou a grama verde sobre si, pensativa.

- É tão óbvio. – Ela murmurou. – Mesmo assim, você não vê.

Miroke segurou o rosto de Sango com os dedos. Seus olhos azuis encontraram-se com os castanhos dela. O céu azul nos troncos das arvores da floresta. Sango não conseguiu evitar que o sangue fluísse para seu rosto e que suas mãos suassem frio.

- Talvez eu esteja cego, então. Pode me mostrar o caminho certo? – Ele disse num tom simplesmente irresistível. Como ela poderia negar alguma coisa a ele quando ele fala com ela daquela maneira?

... Mas como ele podia não ver? Estava bem ali. Bem claro — escrito com tinta permanente — em sua testa. Tão óbvio que chegava a dar pena.

- Eu não posso. – Ela disse – Você está na nele. Preso exatamente no meio.

- Ainda preciso encontrar meu caminho, certo?

- Talvez...

- Então seja minha guia!

Sango ficou em silêncio.

- Só fale. – Miroke encorajou.

Era isso. A batalha estava perdida. Ela não conseguiria mais lutar. Era inútil. Mas ia fazê-lo ver. Ele ia enxergar o que ela sentia, do modo difícil ou do fácil. E pelo visto, seria do difícil. Palavras _nunca_ é o modo fácil.

- Miroke, é só que... Você não parece notar... O que eu sinto... Você é sempre tão envolvido em si e nos outros que não parece me notar e...

Sango não terminou a frase. Miroke havia colocado um dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Feche os olhos. – Miroke pediu, usando a mesma voz irresistível de antes.

Dessa vez Sango não resistiu. Ela apenas fechou os olhos como ele havia pedido. Sua mente agora estava dormente, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar, ou como se tivesse tomado algum remédio para dormir, ela não lutaria mais.

Então, o que se seguiu fez com que todo o mundo ao redor da caçadora de youkais virasse de cabeça para baixo, como se toda a sua razão, toda a sua existência perdesse totalmente o sentido.

Os lábios de Miroke tocaram os seus. Tão repentinamente que a garota levou um susto, mas não abriu os olhos. Continuou com os olhos fechados, como se o pedido dele tivesse sido uma ordem da qual nunca poderia ser quebrada, não naquele momento.

Mas tão repentinamente começou quanto terminou. Miroke forçou-se a se afastar de Sango, mas não muito. Seus rostos ainda estavam a centímetros um do outro, ele segurou o rosto da morena com as duas mãos, vendo-a ainda com os olhos fechados e as bochechas avermelhadas, ele não conseguiu evitar, mas sorriu. Era lindo vê-la daquele jeito.

Ele esperou que ela abrisse os olhos para que falasse algo.

- Sango, é importante para mim saber o que você está sentindo. Por que seus sentimentos serão conseqüentemente um reflexo para os meus próprios sentimentos... Por que eu te amo.

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia aqui em voz alta. Era tão surpreendente ouvir as palavras que parecia que ela estava apenas sonhando. Um '_eu te amo'_ vindo do Miroke era como esperar que Myuga não fuja quando as coisas complicavam. Mas parece que tudo _realmente_ havia virado de cabeça para baixo.

- Ah, Miroke... – Sango não havia percebido que estava chorando até o monge enxugou uma lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. – Eu também... Também te amo muito...

Miroke a envolveu num abraço forte e os dois ficaram bastante tempo daquele jeito, juntos, abraçados.

Fim do flashback

Os dois haviam ficado muito tempo abraçados, e dormiram daquele jeito. Não importava que seus amigos os tivessem visto daquele jeito — Tão diferente do usual — eles só queriam aproveitar seu tempo juntos.

Ela não queria acordá-lo. Não queria que seus braços deixassem o seu corpo — Ela sabia que sentiria falta do calor que eles lhe forneciam.

O mundo ainda parecia de cabeça para baixo e isso fez Sango se perguntar se um dia ele voltaria ao normal. Ela nunca estivera tão ligada a alguém quanto se sentia ligada a Miroke. Isso era bom. Ou talvez não fosse. Seu julgamento não lhe parecia mais suficientemente confiável. Não mais. Não quando sua sanidade havia sido expulsa.

Ela não percebeu os minutos passarem, os minutos agora eram segundos e os segundos eram apenas milésimos de segundos, o tempo parecia voar, e a eternidade parecia se estender diante deles.

Mas o tempo com certeza passou e ela não notou que os olhos azuis a encaravam e um sorriso brincava nos lábios do dono daqueles olhos.

Quando Sango virou-se foi quando finalmente percebeu que Miroke havia acordado. E a estava _encarando._ Uau.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse corada.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu. – Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem. – A situação no rosto de Sango ainda não havia melhorado, o que fez com que o monge sorrisse.

- Você linda... – Ele disse traçando as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas de Sango.

- Obrigado.

- E então? Onde estão os outros? – Miroke perguntou casualmente.

- Não sei. Talvez procurando algo para comer.

- Hmmm...

Sango afastou-se de Miroke e sentou-se próximo, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Sango... – Miroke murmurou

- Sim? – Ela perguntou, sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo novamente.

- Você acha que... Quando tudo isso terminar...

Miroke fez uma pausa e Sango o encarou ansiosa.

- Quando isso terminar, você gostaria de casar comigo?

- Você está... Me pedindo em casamento... _De__ novo?_

- É, mas dessa vez eu quero assegurar que você será minha esposa.

- Mas é claro, Miroke! – Sango o abraçou fortemente.

Miroke a afastou um pouco e disse sorrindo:

- Que bom.

E então ele a beijou fervorosamente, enquanto vários minutos se passaram.

- Uau... A gente sai para encontrar comida e quando voltamos eles estão se agarrando. – Inuyasha disse, mas nem isso interrompeu o beijo do casal.

**- xx - xx - xx - xx - xx- **

**Oi gentee!**

**Feliz 2009 a todos! *-***

**Esse eh meu presentinho de ano novo, ok?**

**O cap demorou, mas saiu ;D  
Eu estava ha um tempao querendo fazer um cap só SangoxMiroke, para fugir um pouco dos dramas do Inu e da Kagome ^^**

**Gente, vou sentir falta de vcs, talvez em janeiro eu nao tenha tempo de escrever uma palavra sequer, vou viajar pra fazer um curso de inglês, quando o curso terminar começam minhas aulas. :x**

**Esse 2009 começou bem apertado, né? xD**

**Mas espero q tenham gostado do cap e vou tentar terminar o 17 [_isso mesmo, terminar, eu já começei ^^_]**

**Bom, vcs lembram daquelas regras? Pois é, esse vai ser meu outro presentinho de ano novo.**

Não haverá mais regras.

**Ao invés de se eu receber 5 comentários eu postar o capítulo, eu vou fazer assim, os cinco primeiros a comentar na fanfic vão receber uma MP minha com um trecho do próximo cap. O q acharam? ^^**

**Espero q tenham gostado. ^^**

**Feliz ano novo a todos, q todos seus sonhos se realizem!**

**Não esqueçam: Eu adoro vcs!**

**Kissus**

**Liligi**


	17. Presa

Capítulo 17 – Presa

_- Não... – Kagome gemeu – Inuyasha!!!! Está doendo muito!_

_"Tá doendo..." – Ela pensou desesperada. – "Eu preciso... Fazer alguma coisa..."_

_Tentou levantar, mas a dor que se seguiu a fez tombar na hora. Lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos, o desespero estava cada vez mais acentuado. Ela não queria estar sozinha. Não conseguia sozinha. Precisava de Inuyasha ali, consigo. Mas onde estava Inuyasha? _

_Ela não sabia. _

_Ela o queria ali. Junto de si. Dando-lhe apoio, mas ele não estava. E ela estava do jeito que temia: sozinha._

_Outra pontada forte em sua barriga e um grito abafado. Ela não podia chamar a atenção, não podia colocar a vida de seu filho em risco. Não naquele lugar._

_Trincou os dentes tentando conter os gritos, sabendo que as lágrimas seriam impossíveis de ser contidas. Ela não queria que acabasse daquele jeito. Ela não queria que acabasse._

Kagome levantou subitamente. Sua respiração estava irregular, estava suada, e seu coração descompassado, imediatamente levou uma mão para seu ventre, naquele momento ela estava mais assustada do que impressionada com aquele sonho.

A dor que sentiu pareceu tão real. Na verdade, aquele sonho tinha sido muito real. Como um aviso.

- Inuyasha. – ela chamou na escuridão da noite por seu namorado que estava próximo a porta.

Inuyasha correu para o lado de Kagome, a preocupação tomando conta de sua mente.

- O que foi Kagome? – Ele perguntou enquanto segurava os ombros dela.

Kagome o abraçou fortemente e silenciosas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos. O que fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais preocupado.

- Kagome, o que está havendo? – Ele a afastou de si, mas continuou com os braços ao redor de sua cintura – O que você tem?

- Inuyasha, me promete uma coisa?

- Kagome, mas o que...?

- Me promete!

- O que?

- Promete que vai ficar sempre comigo? Que vai estar lá quando o nosso filho estiver nascendo.

- Mas por que isso agora?

- Só prometa, Inuyasha!

- Está bem. Eu vou estar sempre com você. – Ele entrelaçou suas mãos as dela e sorriu, mesmo no escuro, Kagome viu o pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios dele. – Para sempre.

Ela se aninhou no peito dele e ele a abraçou fortemente enquanto murmurava coisas doces em seu ouvido. Ela logo adormeceu acalentada pela voz de Inuyasha.

- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x

Inuyasha deixou a pequena tenda. Ele encontrou Miroke e Sango parados próximos a frente da cabana, esperando por Inuyasha — ou assim ele preferiu pensar, ele realmente queria ignorar as mãos entrelaçadas de seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu com a Kagome-san? – Miroke perguntou.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Eu não sei. Um pesadelo, eu acho. Ela acordou muito agitada de madrugada.

- Pelo menos não era nada demais.

- Eu não sei... Ela estava tão assustada...

Inuyasha apertou os dedos contra as têmporas, era muita coisa para ele lidar, pouquíssimo tempo para realizar todas as ações.

- O que vocês encontraram?

- Youkais. Muitos deles indo para o leste. – Sango disse.

- Subordinados do Narake?

- Sim.

- O que será que eles querem no leste? O Narake não mandaria um exército atrás de apenas um fragmento da jóia... – Inuyasha ponderou.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que ir logo, antes que eles causem muitos danos. – Miroke disse.

- Eu não sei se a Kagome está bem para Viajar. – Inuyasha disse – E eu não vou deixá-la sozinha aqui enquanto ela está tão assustada.

- Inuyasha...

Os três se viraram para a Kagome que está parada na entrada da cabana, olhando para Inuyasha.

- Kagome. Você devia estar dormindo! – Ele disse preocupado.

- É verdade? Um exército? – Ela perguntou ignorando o que ele havia dito.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Sango... – Ela virou o rosto em direção à caçadora de Youkais.

- É... – Sango disse – Ao leste.

- E o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?

- Você está fraca. – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem, Inuyasha.

- Tem certeza?

- Não podemos deixar as pessoas morrerem. Eu já disse que estou bem.

- Pelo menos coma alguma coisa antes de partirmos.

- Pra que? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso fraco? – Eu vou colocar tudo pra fora mesmo...

- Kagome, não brinque com isso, tá? Eu...

- Inuyasha, você tem de parar com isso. Eu já disse que estou bem, não disse?

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

- Eu só espero que não esteja mentindo.

Inuyasha bateu-lhe no braço.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Inuyasha corria pela floresta. Tentava ser o mais cuidadoso possível, Kagome parecia muito frágil naquele momento. Ela estava com a cabeça recostada em suas costas e estava muito quieta. Inuyasha se perguntava se ela estava dormindo. Se ela não estivesse tão aterrorizada com a idéia de ficar sozinha — Ou melhor, com a idéia de ficar longe de Inuyasha. — ele a teria deixado na vila mesmo. Ela não precisava estar sempre se preocupando com isso, afinal eles nem sabia o porquê daqueles youkais estarem se dirigindo a leste.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou. Ele se preocupou com o tom de voz que ela usou, estava tão _morto._ – Você está se sentindo mal?

- Não, mas eu sinto um fragmento da jóia próximo.

- _Um _fragmento? – Sango indagou, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Kagome acenou.

- Kohaku. – Sango disse. Fazia algum tempo que não via seu irmão.

- O que você acha que ele está fazendo por aqui? – Miroke perguntou para Sango, sério.

Sango balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei.

- Ele está há alguns metros daqui. – Kagome disse.

- Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele. – Inuyasha disse.

Continuaram a se mover para frente pela floresta, não demorou muito para que o pequeno garoto aparece em seu caminho, Sango sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver seu irmãozinho, ele olhava para ela, e ela sabia que ele queria falar com ela, ter uma conversa de irmãos. Todos haviam parado e esperavam Kohaku falar o que tudo aquilo significava.

- Kohaku... – Sango quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado. – O que está acontecendo?

- Mana, vocês precisam tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível. – Kohaku disse apontando para Kagome.

- O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Tirem a senhorita Kagome daqui. – Kohaku disse novamente. – É a ela que Narake quer.

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Kagome com o que Kohaku havia dito. De algum modo, parecia ser bem intimidador. Kagome desceu das costas de Inuyasha e se postou ao seu lado.

- Do que você está falando? – Inuyasha perguntou enraivecido. Ele não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo e se o garoto dizia que tudo aquilo era sobre Kagome só fazia com que ele ficasse mais preocupado.

- Narake está atrás dela. Ele fará qualquer coisa para afastá-la de vocês.

- Mas por que, Kohaku? – Sango perguntou.

- Porque ela está grávida.... – Ele respondeu.

Todos sentiram o choque que aquelas palavras causavam.

- Como... Como ele sabe sobre _isso?!_ – Inuyasha perguntou sentindo a fúria em seu peito. Sua família estava sendo ameaçada.

Kohaku balançou a cabeça indicando que não sabia.

- Ele a quer. – Ele repetiu – E fará tudo o que for preciso para capturá-la.

- Aqueles youkais eram apenas uma armadilha, então? – Miroke perguntou.

- Não. Mas eles também serviriam ao propósito de Narake.

- Kohaku, você precisa nos dizer o que está acontecendo. – Sango pediu.

- Eu não posso. Não tenho muito tempo. Mas você deve me escutar.

- Por quê? – Inuyasha perguntou – E se for uma armadilha?

- O que?! – Sango exclamou incrédula. – Do que você está falando, Inuyasha?

- E se ele estive sendo controlado pelo Narake para que eu deixe Kagome sozinha e ele a capture? Eu não quero arriscar.

- Escuta, Inuyasha – Kohaku continuou como se não tivesse sido acusado de estar sendo controlado, ele queria ajudá-los e não tinha tempo para provar que não estava sendo controlado. – Ela está em perigo. Isso não basta para você? O Narake descobriu algo sobre a gravidez dela e pretende usar isso para destruir tudo e a todos. Ela é o meio mais fácil, e ele fará o que for possível para obtê-la.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio.

Ele não queria arriscar a segurança de Kagome ou de seu filho, mas também não queria deixá-la desprotegida.

Kagome apertou suas mãos na roupa de Inuyasha. Ele não a deixaria em perigo, isso ela sabia, mas ela também sabia que ele teria que deixá-la sozinha. Flashes do sonho da noite anterior invadiram sua mente. Não. Ela não queria ficar sozinha. Ele não poderia, ele havia prometido.

- Fale o que você sabe. – Inuyasha exigiu.

- Ele ouviu falar que a garota sacerdotisa estava grávida com um filho seu. – Kohaku falou – Seja quem foi que o disse isso lhe informou que a criança tem muitos poderes, e que cada mês que passa ela se fortalece.

- E por que...?

- Ele quer a criança. - Kohaku falou. – ele irá drenar os poderes da criança e os usará para destruir... Ou o que for que ele queira fazer. O ponto é que...

- Ele matará Kagome para ter nosso filho. – Inuyasha concluiu.

- Sim.

O coração de Kagome acelerou. Narake estava atrás de seu filho. Ela o mataria para ter seu bebê! Não... Isso ela não permitiria... Nunca! Levou uma mão instintivamente ao ventre. Narake nunca iria se aproximar de seu bebê. Ela fugiria para qualquer lugar do mundo se fosse para evitar isso. Ela o _mataria_ se fosse preciso. Mas Narake nunca iria pôr uma mão em seu filho.

- Maldito... – Inuyasha disse. – se ele realmente acha que eu vou permitir...

- Ele já tem tudo planejado, Inuyasha... Ele montou um exército para mantê-los longe dele e de Kagome. Ele não pretende perder.

Inuyasha passou um braço pela cintura de Kagome a trouxe mais para perto.

- Ele não me assusta.

- Deveria. Aqueles youkais que vocês viram hoje são os caçadores. Eles estão sendo instruídos para capturá-la quando ela estiver mais vulnerável. – Kohaku explicou.

Inuyasha grunhiu.

Era bem típico de Narake. Atacar quando a vítima estava mais vulnerável.

Kohaku olhou para o céu ansioso.

- Eu preciso ir antes que Kagura perceba minha falta.

Ele disse e partiu, mas não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada para sua irmã.

Quando o garoto já estava fora de visão, Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, seus olhos preocupados e um pouco assustados, Inuyasha apenas a abraçou.

- Não vou deixar nada te acontecer, eu juro. – Ele disse.

Ela apenas assentiu levemente enquanto seus braços rodeavam sua cintura. Ela sentiu enjôo ao pensar em Narake próximo a si ou a seu filho, já sentia o estresse de ter que ficar se escondendo, sempre alerta a qualquer barulho, alerta ao perigo.

"Você vai ficar bem, Kagome. Eu prometo. Vou te manter longe do Narake a qualquer custo." – Inuyasha pensou enquanto apertava Kagome em seus braços.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo Minna-san! **

**Como prometido aqui está o cap 17.**

**Esse cap deu trabalho e nem saiu tão bom, mas espero conseguiir terrminar logo essa fic, o que vai ser difícil considerando meu curso, minha falta de inspiração, e que agora as coisas vão ficar bem mais sombrias.**

**Agora Kagome e o bebê estão na mira do Narake, ele tem um exército para lutar contra nossa turminha favorita e bem, quando eu bolar mais alguma coisa eu vou colocar aqui. To querendo causar impacto \o/**

**Alias, já até sei alguma coisa que cause impacto *olhar maligno***

**Muaahahaha**

**Então, minhas queridas leitoras, dessa vez eu vou fazer assim, quem disser o que acha que eu estou planejando e acertar, vai ganhar um MP com um resumo detalhado do que vai acontecer nos próximos caps da fic!**

**DEIXEM SUAS SUGESTÕES!**

**Por hoje é só, vou ter que ir pro meu curso.**

**Kisus**

**Lili-chan ;3**


	18. Plano

**Capítulo 18 – Plano**

Sentaram em um círculo em volta da fogueira. O clima estava tenso, pesado, como nunca estivera antes. Kagome sentou em silêncio. Abraçava seu ventre, uma tentativa de proteger seu filho ainda não nascido, uma criança que corria risco de vida antes mesmo de poder respirar com os próprios pulmões, uma vida ameaçada antes mesmo de conhecer o mundo cruel onde habitaria.

Observou a madeira ser consumida pelas chamas. Não havia harmonia, elas apenas queimavam aos poucos, quanto mais queimavam, menor o fogo parecia. Da mesma maneira que não havia harmonia naquele ambiente. Estavam sentados ali há algum tempo, tentando decidir o que fariam, como a protegeriam e seu filho.

"Esse ambiente definitivamente não é saudável para você, meu pequeno." – Ela pensou enquanto afagava seu ventre inchado.

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde o aviso de Kohaku. Inicialmente, tentaram ignorá-lo, fingir que nunca havia sido dito; fingiram que o aviso não existia, que Narake não estava atrás de Kagome. Entretanto, as perseguições apenas aumentavam, mais e mais youkais os atacavam, tentavam tirá-la do grupo, levá-la à seus mestre. Inuyasha e os outros sempre conseguiam derrotá-los, na com facilidade, na maioria das vezes, mas sempre conseguiam.

Mas estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso. Haviam mais emboscadas, mais ataques cada um mais freqüente que o outro e com inimigos em mais número que o ataque anterior. Eles a perseguiam enquanto dormia, enquanto comia, enquanto tomava banho... A paz não mais existia, agora só havia a preocupação e o medo. Medo de que talvez o amanhã não chegasse; medo que seu filho sofreria as consequências.

E ali estavam eles, em círculo ao redor de uma fogueira, tensos, mas atentos aos barulhos da floresta, atentos aos inimigos. Estavam ali para decidir como fariam apara manter Kagome segura, pois a situação apenas complicava. Inuyasha passava noites e dias acordados ininterruptamente, ele velava seu sono, garantia sua segurança, e quando ele estava cansado demais para agüentar, algum de seus amigos o substituía na tarefa.

Kagome sentia-se amaldiçoada. Não por estar esperando um filho, mas por não poupar o sofrimento de seus amigos e voltar para sua Era, onde Narake não podia machucá-la ou ao seu bebê. Ela sentia-se uma ingrata por não retribuir ao esforço das pessoas ali presentes.

- Eu não vejo uma solução aqui, Inuyasha. – Miroke disse, sua expressão vazia, ali apenas havia vestígios de cansaço. – Não podemos deixar Kagome sozinha, ela estaria anda mais em perigo do que agora. Mas mantê-la viajando, e os ataques diários também não farão bem algum a ela ou ao bebê.

- É muito estressante. – Disse Sango. – Kagome não pode se estressar, mas essa perseguição constante...

- Não fará bem algum ao meu filho. – Inuyasha completou.

- Não. – Sango concordou.

- Eu sei que sou só uma criança, - Shippou falou. – Mas eu acho que a Kagome deveria voltar para a Era dela.

- Eu não quero. – A Kagome protestou. Era a primeira vez que dizia algo desde que aquela discussão começara.

- É o melhor, Kagome. – Miroke disse sensato.

- Pelo menos até o bebê nascer. – Sango disse.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não quero que meu filho nasça longe do pai. – Ela disse. – Eu quero que o Inuyasha esteja ao meu lado quando nosso filho vir ao mundo.

Inuyasha suspirou pesadamente.

- Eles estão certos, Kagome. – Ele disse.

Kagome o encarou com incredulidade, sentia-se traída. Esperava que Inuyasha lhe desse apoio, e que cumprisse sua promessa de estar ao seu lado.

- O que? Não! – Ela exclamou, alterada. – Eu não vou voltar para minha Era! Não vou ficar longe de você...

- Kagome, pense no nosso filho. E pense em você. – Inuyasha a encarou. Ela não conseguiu decifrar os sentimentos contidos em seus olhos. Ele lhe parecia um mistério naquele instante, algo novo e nunca visto no mundo. – Eu _quero_ estar presente quando meu filho nascer, mas isso não será possível se você for capturada. E só estou preocupado com o bem-estar dos dois.

- Inuyasha...

- Você não entende, Kagome? – Ele a cortou. – Se você não for eu posso perder vocês dois. E isso eu não suportaria.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Sua mão continuava sobre seu ventre. Não faltava muito tempo até que seu filho nascesse, poucos meses. E ela não sabia quanto tempo essa guerra continuaria, não sabia quanto tempo seus amigos suportariam aquela pressão.

- Eu... – Murmurou. – Eu estou cansada. Podemos falar disso amanhã?

Inuyasha suspirou e depois assentiu. O clima pesado parecia se desfazer aos poucos.

- Vá dormir, meu amor, você precisa descansar. – Inuyasha disse enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

Kagome o abraçou fortemente.

- Você também precisa. – Ela murmurou.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Ele respondeu e plantou um beijou na testa da amada.

- Pensando bem... – Sango disse enquanto esticava os braços. – Acho que vou dormir também. Estou cansada.

- Eu também. – Miroke disse. – Além do mais, amanhã é o dia que faço vigília.

- É, está tarde. – Shippou disse após bocejar. – Vou dormir também.

- Boa noite. – Kagome desejou.

- Boa noite, Kagome. – Disseram em uníssono.

–––––––––-–

_- Não... – Kagome gemeu – Inuyasha!!!! Está doendo muito!_

_"Tá doendo..." – Ela pensou desesperada. – "Eu preciso... Fazer alguma coisa..."_

_Tentou levantar, mas a dor que se seguiu a fez tombar na hora. Lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos, o desespero estava cada vez mais acentuado. Ela não queria estar sozinha. Não conseguia sozinha. Precisava de Inuyasha ali, consigo. Mas onde estava Inuyasha? _

_Ela não sabia. _

_Ela o queria ali. Junto de si. Dando-lhe apoio, mas ele não estava. E ela estava do jeito que temia: sozinha._

_Outra pontada forte em sua barriga e um grito abafado. Ela não podia chamar a atenção, não podia colocar a vida de seu filho em risco. Não naquele lugar._

_Trincou os dentes tentando conter os gritos, sabendo que as lágrimas seriam impossíveis de ser contidas. Ela não queria que acabasse daquele jeito. Ela não queria que acabasse._

Abriu os olhos e se sentou com certa dificuldade, sentiu uma tontura ao fazê-lo, embora já estivesse acostumada as tonturas e aos enjoos. Novamente aquele sonho tão real. Respirou profundamente tentando fazer seu coração voltar a bater no ritmo normal.

- Kagome, tudo bem? – Inuyasha postou-se ao lado dela ao perceber que estava acordada.

Kagome meneou a cabeça.

- Não foi nada. – Ela murmurou enquanto sentia ser envolvida num abraço de Inuyasha. – Não foi nada... – Repetiu, tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a Inuyasha.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou. A preocupação visível em seus olhos.

- Sim. – Ela disse em um fio de voz.

Inuyasha a afastou um pouco e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Então volte a dormir. – Disse ele.

- Fica aqui comigo. – Ela pediu.

- Eu tenho que vigiar...

- Se algum youkai aparecer você vai saber, vai estar ao meu lado, não é? – Ela disse.

Inuyasha sorriu timidamente.

- Tudo bem, então.

Kagome voltou a se acomodar em seu saco de dormir e esperou Inuyasha deitar ao seu lado para poder deitar sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele. O meio-youkai enlaçou a cintura de sua amada e esperou que ela fechasse os olhos.

- Inuyasha...

- Hum?

- Você está com medo? – Ela perguntou e abriu os olhos novamente.

- Medo? – Ele indagou.

- Sim. – Ela segurou a mão de Inuyasha e a pousou sobre o seu ventre. – Medo que algo aconteça a nosso filho.

- Estou. – Ele respondeu. – Desde o momento que você me contou que estava grávida eu tenho medo.

Kagome o fitou confusa.

- Como assim, Inuyasha?

Ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu tive... _Tenho_ medo de não ser um bom pai para o meu filho, assim como o meu pai não foi para mim. – Inuyasha disse. – Eu só tive minha mãe. Eu não quero que meu filho lembre-se do pai com rancor.

Kagome colocou a mão na nuca de Inuyasha e puxou seu rosto de encontro ao seu. Ela colou seus lábios ao dele e ele aprofundou o beijo.

- Você será um bom pai, Inuyasha. Eu sei disso. – Kagome assegurou. – Eu sei que seu pai nunca foi presente e que você sente rancor por ter deixado sua mãe e você quando era apenas um bebê, mas, lembre-se: Você _não_ é o seu pai.

Inuyasha sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, unindo seus lábios novamente aos de Kagome.

- Obrigado, Kagome.

Ela sorriu e depois voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha e fechou os olhos.

- Eu te amo, Inuyasha.

- Eu também te amo. – Inuyasha respondeu, também fechando os olhos.

–––––––––-–

Inuyasha abriu os olhos quando os primeiros raios solares tocaram sua face. Kagome encontrava-se adormecida, pacifica. Sorriu. Nos últimos tempos, ele só conseguia ver Kagome tão calma quando estava dormindo. Queria poder obrigá-la a voltar a sua Era, ir para um lugar seguro, onde Narake não a encontraria, onde ele não poderia machucá-la, mas ele não podia obrigá-la. Ele a amava e queria garantir que tudo ficasse bem, mas não a forçaria a nada.

Com cuidado, tirou Kagome de cima de seu braço, que aquela altura estava completamente dormente, e sentou-se. Ficou a observando por algum tempo. Quando achou que já estava a observando demais, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em seu ventre.

- Bom dia, bebê. – Ele murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios e depois se levantou.

Ficou observando o sol nascer até que já estivesse no seu lugar devido no céu, com os ouvidos sempre atentos a possíveis ataques. Algum tempo depois Miroke acordou.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha... – Miroke disse entre um bocejo.

- Bom dia. – Inuyasha respondeu.

- Se quiser ir dormir, pode ir. – Miroke disse.

- Não precisa, eu dormi um pouco. – Ele disse.

- Ótimo. Você está precisando descansar mesmo. Está há muitos dias sem dormir. – Miroke disse.

- É, mas eu não posso correr o risco que nos ataquem durante a noite novamente. – Inuyasha retrucou.

- Olha, Inuyasha, eu sei que está preocupado com a Kagome, mas ficar noites acordadas e dias correndo de um lado para outro não vai ser bom para sua saúde, e você precisa estar saudável, principalmente agora que a vida da sua mulher e do seu filho estão em risco. Precisa estar forte para quando a batalha final chegar, você dar tudo de si. – Miroke disse.

- É, eu sei... – Inuyasha suspirou.

Inuyasha pôs-se de pé.

- Miroke, eu vou atrás de comida. – Ele disse. – Pode ficar de olho nas coisas por aqui?

- Claro, vá tranqüilo. – Miroke respondeu.

Inuyasha assentiu e logo sumiu entre a floresta.

Quando Inuyasha voltou, estavam todos acordados, inclusive Kagome.

- Que bom que você voltou. – Miroke disse.

- Inuyasha, eu quero ir tomar um banho. – Kagome falou.

- Não quero comer primeiro? – ele perguntou enquanto colocava várias frutas sobre uma toalha que estava estendida no chão.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

- Eu prefiro me banhar antes. – Ela disse.

- Tudo bem, então.

Kagome pegou ma toalha dentro da sua mochila, outro kimono e seus óleos de banho. Depois, Kagome e Inuyasha foram até o rio. Kagome se despiu e entrou na água que estava consideravelmente fria e ficou algum tempo submersa, mas com Inuyasha sempre a observando.

Quando ela voltou à tona ficou encarando Inuyasha enquanto pensava nos últimos meses, e também pensava no sonho. Instintivamente, envolveu o ventre, como se para protegê-lo de um inimigo invisível.

- Você está bem? – Inuyasha perguntou ao notar a expressão dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Um pouco cansada, só isso. – Ela respondeu.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, mas Kagome sabia que ele queria dizer algo.

- Inuyasha...

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho tido um pesadelo nas últimas semanas. – Ela disse desviando os olhos dos de Inuyasha.

- Pesadelo? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não entendia o por quê dela tocar naquele assunto do nada.

Kagome confirmou.

- Eu sonho que estou em algum lugar que não conheço... Eu estou sozinha. – Ela disse, sua voz diminuindo, mas ainda era audível. – E eu sinto dores muito fortes na barriga, sinto que meu filho está prestes a nascer. Eu te chamo, mas você não está em lugar algum.

- E depois, o que acontece? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu acordo.

Inuyasha piscou ainda tentando entender. Kagome ergueu a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo.

- É por isso que eu não quero ir, Inuyasha. – Ela disse. – Eu sei que quando a hora do parto chegar, eu vou precisar de você por perto. Mas tenho medo de você não estar.

- Kagome, eu _vou_ estar lá quando nosso filho nascer. – Inuyasha disse convincente, mas sabia que talvez não pudesse essa promessa.

- Mas e se não puder? – Kagome disse tristemente.

- Kagome, eu vou acabar o Narake, e isso vai ser antes que o nosso filho venha ao mundo. – Inuyasha disse. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas agora... – Kagome disse, seu olhar estava fixo em seu ventre submerso. – Agora estamos sob ataques constantes, e eu não sei se consigo agüentar essa pressão por muito mais tempo. O inimigo está cada vez mais forte...

- Kagome, não importa quão forte eles sejam eu vou lutar contra eles e vou derrotá-los. – Ele disse categórico.

- Inuyasha, o Narake tá mandando um exército atrás de mim. Nós somos poucos. – Kagome disse. – Eu sei que vocês tentam o máximo, mas talvez o máximo não seja suficiente.

- Você sabe que só há uma saída... – Inuyasha disse sério.

- Eu não quero ir para a outra Era, Inuyasha. Eu quero que o meu filho nasça aqui. – Kagome disse.

- É a melhor chance que temos, Kagome. Ficar aqui é perigoso.

Kagome saiu da água, Inuyasha entregou-lhe a toalha. Ela se secou e depois vestiu o kimono limpo.

- Não há nenhuma outra?

Inuyasha a fitou. Seus olhos cheios de determinação, mas, mesclado ali também havia insegurança e medo. Ele sabia que ela ir para sua Era era o mais seguro a se fazer, mas ele temia nunca mais fitar aqueles olhos novamente, temia nunca poder conhecer seu filho.

Antes nunca havia pensado daquela maneira, sempre estivera convicto de que derrotariam Narake, mas agora, sabendo que perderia muito mais que uma batalha ou a jóia de quatro almas, ele não tinha tanta certeza. Ele não lembrava de sentir-se tão vulnerável, somente se sentiu assim antes de ser lacrado por Kikyou.

Algo pareceu acender-se dentro da cabeça de Inuyasha. Ao lembrar-se de Kikyou acabou topando com a solução de seus problemas.

- Kagome...

- O que?

- Eu... Eu acho que sei a solução...

- Como assim, Inuyasha? – Ela o encarou. Ele pôde enxergar em seus olhos um novo sentimentos junto com aquela mistura de tantos outros: esperança.

- Quando eu estava com a Kikyou, - Ele dizia cautelosamente, não queria chateá-la tocando nesse assunto. – uma vez passamos à noite em um lugar, a área era perigosa, mas este local onde ficamos era bem escondido, era seguro, ninguém poderia nos achar ali.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Eu não lembro o nome, mas, se eu não me engano, não estamos muito longe dele. – Inuyasha disse.

- E por que a área era perigosa? – Kagome quis saber.

- Bom, era um local basicamente habitado por youkais, mas como eu disse, a caverna era escondida e a Kikyou criou uma espécie de lacre que impedia qualquer youkai passar, caso eles nos descobrissem. – Inuyasha explicou.

- Uma caverna? – Ela ecoou.

Inuyasha assentiu.

- Você poderia ficar lá, mas...

- Mas...?

- Não poderíamos ficar com você. Temos que acabar com o Narake antes que o bebê nasça, Kagome.

Kagome sentiu o medo crescer dentro de si.

- E-Eu não vou ficar sozinha numa área cercada por youkais, Inuyasha!

- Eu também não a deixaria sozinha, Kagome. – Ele disse. – Mas eu não vou poder ficar com você lá.

- E com _quem_ eu ficarei lá!? – Ela disse alterada.

- Eu não sei... A velha Kaede, talvez... Podemos pensar nisso depois.

- Inuyasha...

- Kagome, não vê que é o plano perfeito? – Ele a interrompeu. – Você não quer ir para sua era, mas não irá. Você poderá ficar nessa caverna, Sã e salva. Narake não a encontrará lá.

Kagome ponderou.

- Temos que planejar isso direito. – Ela disse. – Calcular quanta comida precisaremos enquanto estivermos lá... E de tudo mais que eu precisar.

- Sim, nós pensaremos nisso tudo. – Inuyasha disse se aproximando de Kagome e depois a envolvendo em um abraço. – Você ficará a salvo, meu amor.

Kagome retribuiu o abraço e aninhou sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha.

- Isso está perto do fim, não está, Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou, sua voz saiu abafada por seu rosto estar pressionado contra o peito dele.

- Sim. Logo tudo terá terminado e poderemos viver em paz.

"Eu espero que sim." – Ele completou em pensamentos.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, pessoinhas *-***

**Caaara, que saudade de vcs. Eu sei q a fic ficou abandonada e que eu disse que só postaria quando já tivesse terminado de digitá-la, mas acontece que eu ainda não terminei e me dá um dó deixar ela tão sozinha :/**

**Eu terminei esse capítulo ha uns dias, mas a internet caiu e só voltou hoje, então não deu pra postar antes --'**

**Bom, eu não sei quando o capítulo 19 fica pronto, mas vou tentar ao máximo terminá-lo o mais rápido possível, então, para me incentivar um poucoquinho eu queria que vcs comentassem -- Mesmo eu não merecendo por conta da demora. --, eu tenho certeza que me ajudaria muito. :)**

**Não tenho muito o que falar.**

**Bjuus**

**Liligi**


End file.
